


Bittersweet

by Maggiemay (Maggiemaynot)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaynot/pseuds/Maggiemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba Seto has been unable to find Mokuba, until a secret kept for nine years walks through his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Title: Bittersweet

 

Author: Maggiemay

 

Muses and Betas: Jazzy, mofaf1, Kinkou, Lorraine, and a few more who did not leave their names... let me know and I will add you.

 

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or any of it's Characters. Do own my OC's and the work contained within this work.

 

Rating: M for Mature just to be safe.

 

Summary: Mokuba is missing and nothing Seto does brings him home until a nine year old secret literally walks into his office.

 

Size: 55 pages and 38144 words.

 

*****

 

The hard crash of his door being slammed open brought Seto's head up sharply, his body rising automatically in a defensive, coiled crouch. He relaxed, but only slightly when he saw his younger brother standing in the doorway. His sharp eyes picked out the dark bruising and tracks of blood on his face instantly. "Mokuba! What's happening? Who hurt you?" The defensiveness disappeared to be replaced by rage and aggression.

"Hurt..." For a moment the younger man appeared to be non-plussed. Seto hurried to him, genuinely concerned about his injuries.

"You've been attacked. Who did this? What happened? Did you call the police or our security force?" He caught his brother's arm and tried to lead him to the office sofa. "I'll call Marcus."

Mokuba ignored the questions and the gentle prodding and wrenched away, "Where is she?"

"She?" Seto was genuinely confused for a second, then nodded. "I see. Did she have an accomplice? Did the accomplice attack you? Is that what happened?"

"Don't fuck with me Seto! Where is she?" Mokuba screamed.

That made the older man fall back a step. His brother rarely swore and even more rarely yelled in anger. "She is being taken care of as you asked. Roland is seeing to her care until the procedure is complete. After that she will be free to go. I don't..."

"Procedure? As I asked? I never asked you to..." Mokuba's blood dotted skin went white and he gripped his middle as if suddenly ill. "What have you done Seto?"

Drawing himself up coldly the brunet spoke with a calm he didn't feel. He was doing as his brother asked, but it wasn't an act that he was comfortable with. "What you asked me to. You told me your girlfriend had 'somehow' gotten pregnant and begged me to help you. That's exactly what I did."

Horrible visions of what his brother meant by procedure rocketed through Mokuba's brain as fear and pain roared through him. "You... you couldn't think I meant... that I wanted..." He broke off as if he just realized that had been exactly what his brother thought. "No... no... Seto no. I asked for your help but I never wanted her hurt or... or my baby killed. How could you..." he suppressed the sudden violent heaves of his stomach. There was no time to be sick. He had to save her and their baby. He would die if anything happened to them. "Where is she... Where...?"

When his older brother just stared at him with a cold, blank expression Mokuba grabbed his lapels and shook. "Damn you where is she?"

"Calm down Mokuba." Seto spoke calmly despite the violent shaking. "Roland called a few minutes ago. It will be over very soon. It probably is already. There is no need for all this..."

"Roland?" Instantly he released his brother and grabbed his cell phone. A quick star two and ring later and Roland's familiar voice answered. "Yes Kaiba-san?"

"Where are you? Where is she? Have you..." He yelled.

"I'm at the east gatehouse overseeing the termination of your issue. The technicians are setting up now. They are administering the medicine to make her sleep. It will be about ten minutes before it goes into effect."

"East gate..." Mokuba forced himself to a semblance of calm. "I will be right there. Do not proceed without me. Do nothing else until I'm there."

"Of course Kaiba-san. I understand that you want to be here." Roland answered calmly. Mokuba disconnected and spun around to rush from the room only to find his arm caught in a steely hold.

"Let go Seto."

"No. You don't need to be there to see this. She's a slut that tried to trap you. A whore trying to earn Kaiba money. She will be compensated and you will find another hole. She means nothing, and that collection of cells she claims you helped create are nothing. You asked for my help, now abide by my guidance."

Seto found himself on the ground, reflexively holding his jaw from the burning ache. "Bastard!" Mokuba spat. "She's not a hole, slut or whore. I'm the only one to ever have her. I love her and she loves me. How do you compensate for a lover who abandons you and murders your child? That's what it is Seto, my child, not a collection of cells. I know that as much as I know you are my brother. I asked for help, for guidance, because you are the only parent I remember. I didn't ask you for murder. I'll never forgive you for this - never." Faster than Seto could respond Mokuba slammed his foot into the side of his head in a well-placed, perfectly trained kick that had it been just a little stronger, would have killed him. 

Mokuba didn't want him dead, but he knew that his brother would and could stop them if he didn't slow him down. So with the perfect blow, Kaiba Seto fell back, sprawled on the floor completely unconscious. He was unaware of his brother leaving, closing and locking the door to his office, snarling to the staff that his brother wanted to be left alone, and he was completely oblivious to the summons of his telephone just a few minutes later.

When he awoke two hours later Mokuba and his 'girlfriend' were long gone. He discovered that his brother was just as smart, just as savvy, and just as cruel as he was. They were gone without a trace and all of his money, intelligence, and high tech gadgets were powerless to find them.

 

***

 

Nine years later

 

****

 

Kaiba Seto glanced up as a loud voice penetrated the thickness of his door. It wasn't the loudness of the voice that caught his attention, but the tone. It was clearly a child or girl's voice. As such it shouldn't be able to penetrate his doors and walls, but it did. Curious and a little wary he pulled up the video display of his outer office. A girl of about eight, with a tangle of black hair that brought back memories of his own little brother stood at his admin's desk. Beside the little girl was a small boy of about four or five with wavy chestnut hair. 

The way they stood, with their small bodies squared and straight, holding hands, glaring at the woman who watched them impassively told Seto that they were siblings. What they wanted with him, he had no idea, but he would find out. Not because he was particularly curious, but because there was something achingly familiar about that tangle of black hair. Indulging his need to see even something vaguely resembling his missing brother, he hit the button to the intercom. "Send them in Narita. Find their parents while I speak to them." He watched the video for a few seconds, while his admin continued to earn her exorbitant salary by simply pressing the buzzer to unlock the door and gesturing for the children to go in. The girl turned away from the admin without a word, but the boy hesitated long enough to say a polite thank you, then with a quick hop caught up to the girl.

The girl opened the door and stepped through it confidently. Seto had to hand it to her for pure nervy confidence. She stalked right up to his desk and met his blue eyes with determined hazel-grey. "I'm Seri and this is my brother Kathan. My uncle is going to be here in five minutes, maybe less. He has papers for you to sign. I came to make sure you will sign them."

Seto couldn't help the minor twitch of his lips at this announcement. "I see. You speak Nihon very well, but you are American, yes?"

The little chin jutted pugnaciously. "So what? You prejudice or something?"

"Not at all. I was just surprised is all. When did American's start allowing their children to conduct business for them?"

"Huh. Most don't. My uncle is going to be mad when he figures out where I am, which will be any minute. He's soft-hearted and not the brightest bulb, but he's lucky and he gets things mostly right. He thinks you will refuse to sign. I'm going to talk to you first and make sure."

"And you think you can make me sign? Exactly how?" This was more than a little intriguing. Just who were these children? His previous appointment had been a no show, the mysterious 'Joey Wheeler' of the 'Wheeler School of Dueling.' Seto had been disappointed because the school had captured his attention when three of its top students had taken fourth, fifth and sixth at the international level for the previous two consecutive years.

The girl shrugged, but her eyes darkened and her expression became grim. "My daddy says you and I think alike. Uncle doesn't agree, but I think dad's right. So I think I know what will get to you." Her small mouth firmed and she glanced at her little brother. "So, you want things fast and to the point. You don't waste time at all, right? Here it is. You didn't want me when I was in my Mommy's tummy so much that you tried to kill me. I don't want to die and killing a big kid is a lot worse to the police than killing a little baby in a tummy. If you didn't want me, you won't want any of us. We don't want to die and you don't want to go to jail - if Uncle doesn't kill you for hurting us - so when Uncle Katsuya gets here you can just sign the release papers and we'll all go back home."

Seto came to his feet slowly, his eyes taking in every detail of the girl in front of him. "You are... Your father is..." He had only ever tried to 'kill' one baby in it's mother's womb. This girl had to be...

"Your brother Mokuba." She gave him an ironic glance. "Nice to meet you Uncle." Her face assumed a cold, remote expression. "Now that we are on the same book and page, you can sign the papers with no problem."

Desperation and hope seized Seto. His brother, these children were Mokuba's. "Where is your father?" He rasped out.

Kathan spoke before his sister could. "Mom and Dad are lost somewhere. Uncle Katsuya says they will probably find their way soon. Until then we have to stay with Uncle Katsuya."

"Lost?" Then, "Where is this "Uncle Katsuya? And why is he letting you run around without any kind of adult supervision?" A bit late for a show familial concern but Seto didn't care. These children were Mokuba's and that made them Seto's by extension. Family - his family. Pain and happiness spiralled through him. Family.

"I snuck away while he was talking to the nanny downstairs. Kathan followed me like he always does. The nanny said she wanted to leave and they were arguing about it." Seri admitted shamelessly. "He should be here in two minutes tops." She gave him a small, ruthless smile. "He knows me." The ruthless smile became tinged with hate. "He saved my life when you tried to murder me."

Seto didn't try to argue or defend. It wouldn't have mattered to the girl any more than such excuses from his various enemies had ever mattered to him. His intercom buzzed and Narita's smooth voice flowed into the room. "Sir, there is a Jounouchi Katsuya to see you. He says your visitors are his niece and nephew."

Seto pressed the button and ordered, "Send him in." There couldn't be two Jounouchi Katsuya's in Domino, but surely if this was the same one he'd known for years, then that meant that someone he almost trusted had betrayed him.

The CEO didn't think he could be more surprised than he had been already, but seeing Jounouchi Katsuya up close, closer than they had been in years, unless he counted the brief handshakes at tournaments, was a shock.

The blond had aged well, or rather hadn't really aged at all except for the slight muscular bulk padding his shoulders and chest. The face was the same mix of delicacy and strength and the blond hair still fell around Katsuya's face in disarray that begged to be smoothed and petted into place. Seto's nickname for Katsuya had been mutt, but not because of some genetic material or social caste issue, but because to Seto, the blond's hair always begged to be petted. There really was only one Jounouchi Katsuya, and the mutt had betrayed him.

His appearance and betrayal weren't the only things shocking about Jounouchi Katsuya. What was more shocking was the toddler he had strapped to his back. Golden hair sticking out like dandelion fluff, bright golden eyes peering around with joy, and chubby hands gripping Katsuya's neck in a stranglehold were just another shock that Seto endured. Only one thought emerged.

"She was your sister?" The brunet whispered through numb lips.

Katsuya didn't pretend not to understand what he meant. "My sister Shizuka was Mokuba's whore, hole, slut. And yeah, is now his wife." He glared. "He said you never even asked her name, just where she was. We were staying at a hotel when your goons grabbed her. We were in the process of moving to a new apartment and Mokuba paid for the room. I stepped out to get us some food and got back just in time to see your head bully Roland stuff her into a car. You never knew who you were insulting. That kinda makes me mad, and sad for you Kaiba."

Seto didn't bother to respond. After all what could he say? He'd tried for years to discover her identity, but Mokuba had hidden her well. His hadn't told any of his friends, hadn't been seen with anyone, and the physical description of the woman was too broad. Even the security recordings had been indistinct and of no use. "We have a lot to discuss. Why don't I have Narita take the children down to the cafeteria for some ice cream while we talk." He said with a calm he was far from feeling.

"You think I'm going to let them out of my sight again? Hell no I'm not." Katsuya blew out a breath. "We can't talk now. I'll call later and set something up. I need to get them back to our place. Tanith isn't the most patient kid in the world and my ribs won't take much more punishment." He winced as the tot on his back kicked as if to prove Katsuya's point.

"You think I'm just going to let you leave?" Seto was very clear on that. They were not getting out of his sight until he had a full explanation, including about how his little brother was 'lost.'

"You don't really have a choice do you?" The blond man challenged, then sighed. "Look Kaiba, It's not like I have a choice about talking to you either. The nanny walked out when Seri mentioned you were her uncle. For some reason the woman freaked. The kids need constant supervision and we can't talk while I'm trying to watch them. Your admin or whatever Narita is doesn't know the first thing about these kids. They are not like any kids anywhere."

"I'm sure she can cope. She has two of her own. Grown now, but..."

"Kaiba, use your head. These kids share our genetics. Your brain and my energy, not to mention I'm kind of known for my playful side. They are smart enough to launch a rocket to the moon with enough accuracy that they set off the damned Star Wars Defense System. You think someone with experience with two well behaved Japanese kids will have a chance?"

That sounded familiar. "Wait, about four months ago? The training exercise that nobody knew about?"

"Right. I'll tell you more later, but right now I have to get them back to our hotel." He frowned and shook his head. "God, I hope I can get a taxi."

"I will take you. The limo will be waiting for us." Not that he believed the reasons, but he would allow this small escape, as long as he knew where they were escaping to.

"Ah, we can't really..."

"No way." Seri cut in over the top of her Uncle's voice. "I'm not getting in a car with you. They say to run, scream and make a huge scene when a bad guy tries to get you in a car. You already tried to murder me once. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Seri." Katsuya scolded on a long suffering voice. "I've told you a lot of times, Kaiba won't try to harm you ever again. If he did I'd kill him and he knows that."

She shook her head, "Now he'll have us all, even you. He probably has guns in the car. Mommy said that when they snatched her to kill me they had guns."

"Ah..." Katsuya gave Seto a resigned look. "Thanks for the offer Kaiba, but we'll catch a cab. I'll give you a call tonight or tomorrow, when I have something arranged." He reached out and captured Seri's hand, then grabbed Kathan's. "Let's go guys. And Seri, no more calling your uncle a murderer around the nanny okay?" The kid laden blond led them out of the office and back to the elevator. 

Seto watched them with eyes stinging with anger, regret and frustration. When the elevator closed behind them he snatched his phone and dialed Roland's number. At a trot he made it to his desk and punched up the security cameras that would allow him to watch them leave. "Jounouchi Katsuya and three children are in the elevator. Have a taxi waiting at the door. I want them followed, discreetly. I want to know everywhere they go and everything they do. Put Marcus on it. Also, get me a dossier on Jounouchi Katsuya for the last nine years. I want to know every time he burped. Do it in the next twelve hours. I want it in my inbox before five in the morning." He didn't wait for the other man to speak, simply disconnected and returned to his chair. With hands trembling with the emotions tearing through him he watched the blond man lead his blood family, his only connection to Mokuba, out of his building.

Seto had intended to let Katsuya go until the blond contacted him, so he could gather all the information on the blond he could before their next meeting. That intention was blown out the window by an urgent call from Marcus. It was well past midnight, and Seto knew the man wouldn't call unless it was urgent. He answered before the second ring. "Yes?"

"The child, Seri, has left the hotel. She appears to be hailing a taxi. I have been using a taxi for surveillance. I shall oblige and ascertain why the child is out alone." The security expert informed.

"Discover where she wants to go, drive her around the block, and return her to her guardian. Do not frighten her." Seto cautioned. The girl was wary enough. He didn't want to complicate a situation further.

***

Seri glanced up and down the street, her sharp eyes picking up the taxi that had followed them from Kaiba Corp that afternoon. She snorted slightly. Who did Kaiba think he was dealing with? Hadn't she told him? She knew him. The stupid spy hadn't bothered to change vehicles or hide the numbers. She had even predicted that. Kaiba and his goons underestimated her. They saw a kid, not her. It worked in her favor this time and would continue to do so. In this case, her being a kid was even more in her favor. Her plan was already in motion. 

The plan was simple and had come to her when she noticed a taxi following their taxi. Periodic checks throughout the evening and night showed that the taxi was still there. An earlier glimpse of the driver told her that she could kill two birds with one stone. Her daddy had shown her pictures of the man, just in case he ever appeared. Daddy had wanted her to know who her enemies were. Daddy had said scream as loud as she could and keep screaming until someone rescued her if this man ever approached her. She always did what Daddy said, even if it was in her own way.

She owed Marcus, Kaiba's Enforcer, for scaring her mommy and having a hand in trying kill ther baby self and she would do just what her daddy told her to do. She had set her plan in motion by sneaking out and talking to the people at the desk. Had they found her dolly? Did the taxi driver bring it in? Maybe the taxi was still outside? She had even called back to the mildly interested clerks that the taxi was across the street.

She didn't have long to wait. She stepped outside and less than a minute later the taxi with Marcus pulled up and the man, with a smile that didn't hide his evil intentions, asked her if she needed a ride.

That's when she went into her act. "My dolly. I left it in the taxi earlier." Her tears dropped from wide, distressed eyes.

"Oh! Is that why you are out alone? You don't want a ride? You want your dolly?" Marcus gave the little girl a small smile. Something so easily handled.. "Why don't I find the taxi and bring it back to you? Simple."

"I need her to sleep." Her lower lip jutted. "And Uncle Katsuya's gonna be so mad. I hafta go get her. Do you know where the other taxi is? You can't go get her, she'll be scared. I have to get her!" Vehemently she shook her head. "Can you bring me to get my dolly?"

Well Kaiba did give orders to bring her for a ride. Marcus nodded slightly. "Sure, hop in, we'll go get your dolly."

Still crying, Seri gave him a pleading look and backed up a step waving her hands. "I can't open the door. It's too heavy. Open it for me?"

Marcus, who had doubled as chauffeur for the Kaiba's for years, was out of the driver's seat and opening the taxi door in under two seconds. He didn't think twice about catching the little girl's shoulder when she stumbled slightly.

His touch and the open taxi door was all Seri needed. She drew a deep breath and proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs, "Help! Help! Bad man! Pervert! Someone help me! He's trying to steal me! Help!"

Her voice, normally soft and childlike, cut through the night like a knife. Piercing, shrill, and painfully loud, it was definitely an inheritance from her mother's side of the family. The lights in several hotel rooms came on and one of the hotel guys was running across the lobby at full tilt while the other was frantically speaking into the phone. She completely ignored Marcus's horrified expression and redoubled her efforts. "Help! Help!" With a terrified shriek that startled the birds roosting on the roof of the hotel, she wrenched away and hurled herself at the unsuspecting clerk. "He's bad, bad. He works for Kaiba Seto! They tried to kill me! Now they want to steal me. Please save me. Help me please! Don't let him..."

She was still sobbing hysterically and several guests were flooding the lobby. She continued her litany making sure several of them heard Kaiba Seto's name. She had to work hard stifle her satisfied smile when several of the men 'restrained' Marcus painfully until the police arrived. She was kind of sorry he didn't fight back or run away.

Uncle Katsuya beat the cops there, but only by a few seconds. He scooped her up just as she'd known he would, and she buried her tear streaked face in his shoulder. Only she knew that the shaking of her shoulders was caused by wicked chuckles and the tears sliding from her eyes were from pure mirth. Kaiba Seto didn't have a clue who he was messing with. She would not let him hurt anyone in her family ever again.

One of the officer spoke to Katsuya first. "What happened?"

"I am not sure. I put her to bed a few hours ago and then went to bed myself." Her uncle ran a soothing hand down her back. "Seri, you're safe now. Tell us what happened."

She hiccuped and grizzled into his chest for a moment before nodding. "Promise?" She half whispered.

"I promise. C'mon, tell us." Katsuya urged gently.

"I was looking for Azrael, my doll. I can't sleep without Azrael, you know that Uncle Katsuya. I thought I dropped her down in the lobby, so came to look. Then I saw the taxi outside and thought it was in there. He... I... so I waved the taxi to come and it was... was... the bad man. The one daddy said his brother Seto used to 'enforce' people. His name is Marcus." She turned tear drenched, slate grey eyes flecked with gold up to the officer. "My Daddy used to be Kaiba Mokuba. His brother Seto tried to kill me when I wasn't borned yet and Daddy ran away to keep me safe. Marcus was one of the ones Daddy always said to run away from if I ever saw him." She gulped back a sob. "He said... He said he'd take me to my Azrael, that he knew where she was. I was so scared I couldn't run and he tried to put me in his car." She turned and dove back into Katsuya's chest. "Please make him go away. Don't let him take me. Please?"

The officer stared at the little girl sobbing in her uncle's arms. "Is she telling the truth? She is Kaiba Seto's niece?"

Katsuya closed his eyes tight and huffed out a breath. "Yeah. Kaiba Mokuba married my sister and changed his name to Mokuba Wheeler."

"And the rest?"

"I only know the past. Kaiba had his goons snatch my sister from this hotel to force an abortion. Seri was the child. Mokuba and I rescued them and we all ran. Mokuba has trained his kids to distrust his brother." Katsuya sighed again. "I'm their guardian because Mokuba and Shizuka, my sister, are missing." He gestured to the man talking to the other officer. "I recognize his picture. His name is Marcus and he works for Kaiba. He isn't a taxi driver. I don't know why he's here."

"I see." The officer asked a few more questions, then told him to take his obviously terrified niece to their room. If they had more questions, they would call.

Once in the room, Seri allowed herself to calm down. Uncle Katsuya was hovering over her, patting her back and stroking her hair, something Seri loved. Uncle Katsuya had the nicest hands. When she had held the pose long enough to be convincing, she shoved out of her uncle's arms. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up.... Ow! What did you spank me for?

"You are twice as scheming as your Uncle Seto. I swear Seri if you do this kind of crap again you will get more than a swat on the butt. Azrael is under your bed, where you put her. I saw you so don't try it. I know you saw that cab following us earlier, and I know if I recognized Marcus as the driver I know you did too. So cut the crap. The only reason I didn't tell the cops you set the whole thing up is because Kaiba can afford the hassle a lot more than we can right now. So can the drama. Get to bed." He shoved her towards the room she shared with Kathan.

"Don't you want to know why?" She glared, frustrated that her plan had been found out. She'd thought she was safe.

"I know why. Payback and maybe a setup to cause Kaiba trouble. You and Seto are not the same, but you do share that kind of mindset. I just wish you would pay back the good stuff instead of the bad stuff. Even Kaiba knew to do that. You haven't ever figured it out." Katsuya blew the hair out of his eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be hell. The newspapers are going to be all over us. And yeah I know that was probably part of the plan. He can't kill someone if he's already under suspicion. Got it. You are such a Kaiba." The hand that had warmed her bottom brushed back her hair. "You are incredible, smart, beautiful, and scary as hell. But what you don't get is that Kaiba Seto is all that, and he is older and used to strategies and scams. You feel unsafe now, but you were raised with love and you know you have family you can count on. Kaiba Seto doesn't have any of that. He has nobody. He's lonely, Seri, and now that he knows about you guys, he's going to want you more than anything. I know him, he's not evil Seri, he's just sad and scared. Besides, It's taken all of us to hide from him all these years. With your mom and dad missing and him being named as a co-guardian, we can't hide any more. We have to be practical. I don't have time for the school and to take care of you guys. I need help. He will help. So please, if you can't trust him, trust me. Okay?"

"Easy for you to say." She grumbled. "He's never tried to kill you."

"No, he never has, at least not directly." When she gave him a triumphant look he decided to add a little home truth. "But your dad did, twice. I got over it and trusted him, so take a chill okay?"

"Daddy?" She was genuinely shocked. "You're lying."

"Wish I was. He was just as scheming as his brother, the only difference was that Seto always came straight at you. Your daddy liked to trick and scheme. That's why I say you're a Kaiba, but you're like your daddy, not your uncle." He huffed out a sigh. "So the point is, if your daddy can change, so can his brother." He patted her head. "Bed, now. Oh and for punishment, you are going to have to watch Kathan and Tanith while I deal with your Uncle Seto. He will be here bright and early, I'm sure." He spun her around and shoved her towards her room. "Get."

At six Katsuya was up and dressed. He called down to the desk and asked that the local papers be brought to his room. The headlines were as bad as he thought they would be. Bold print screamed Kaiba Seto's name from the first page. Pictures of Seto escorted by uniformed cops into the police station sometime during the night, then later leaving sans escort and looking completely cool, dominated the space under the front page. There was an older picture of Mokuba, and even a blurred picture of himself holding Seri in the lobby. With a hard sigh, he read the sensationalized story of what had happened. Surprisingly it was factual, at least from the story Seri had manipulated the night before. There was no rebuttal or statements from Kaiba or his team. There was a small note to say that Kaiba Corp stock had dipped eight percent in the overseas market. 

He laid the paper aside and dropped his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He understood Seri, he truly did. He hadn't ever agreed with Mokuba and Shizuka about demonizing Seto and cutting him from their lives, but he wasn't going to lose contact with his sister and her family because he disagreed with what was their choice. He'd kept his word and not spoken to Seto outside of the duelling arena for years. He'd never so much as hinted to the other man that he saw Mokuba on a daily basis.

That secrecy had weighed heavily on Katsuya because he could see the pain and suffering Seto had gone through, especially in the early days when Mokuba had first run off, but time and distance had helped him carry that lodestone. Now, thanks to another choice - Mokuba making Seto and Katsuya co-guardians - he was being forced to deal with his culpability and guilt. Not to mention he would have to deal with Kaiba Seto's considerable wrath. Katsuya knew that Seto trusted him as much as the billionaire trusted anyone. He had caught the shock and betrayal that had shown briefly in Seto's blue eyes before they had become cold and hard.

A commotion on the street outside told him that Seto had arrived. He allowed himself a few deep breaths before going to the door. Kaiba was just stepping off the elevator, so Jou left the door open for him. Greetings weren't necessary. They both knew they would be pointless.

Katsuya assumed a standing position by the window, looking out over the melee of reporters that were almost mobbing Seto's limo. "What are you going to do?" Simple and straight to the point.

"Joey Wheeler, brother to Serenity Wheeler, brother-in-law to Mokuba Wheeler. So nice to meet you." Seto's voice was silky smooth and cut through the room like a knife.

"When I'm in japan I go by Jounouchi Katsuya. I have bi-citizenship. Shizuka renounced hers and took her American name, Serenity Wheeler. When they got married, Mokuba took her name."

"So I discovered. He was hidden in plain sight all along. You knew where he was all along." Seto's smooth voice lashed at him.

"You never asked me if I did." Katsuya turned and gave him a direct look. "You never said he was missing or you were looking for him. I swore to him and Shizuka that I wouldn't tell you, but I did tell them that if you asked I would not lie. You never asked me." The blond let out a slow breath. "I wasn't going to lose Shizuka and my family like you'd lost yours." He controlled his urge to comfort Seto when the brunet flinched at that truth. A little more truth was all that Kasuya could offer. "All of this, all of your pain and isolation, your loss, is your own fault because you never asked two questions. The first; 'Who is she?' and the second, 'Have you seen Mokuba?' All of this could have been avoided if you had cared, trusted, enough to ask."

For an instant a chasm of pain opened in Seto's cold blue eyes, showing Katsuya the agony and loneliness that he'd always sensed was there, then the coldness returned and Seto shrugged, "Water under the bridge. I know that Mokuba and his wife went on vacation about twelve weeks ago and disappeared while out sailing. A month later their boat was found floating empty with no sign of what happened.” 

"Right. I don't think they’re dead, I honestly don't. I think I'd feel it if Shizuka were to die. I don't know where they are, but I do know that I have hope. Mokuba is as smart as you are and they both swim like fish. The only reason that I'm here is because..." He hesitated a moment, biting his lip. "Because my lover -ex - got tired of having them around and called protective services. They said I have to do something about legal guardianship or risk losing the kids to the foster care system. Shizuka arranged for me to be sole guardian, or so I thought. Mokuba appointed you as co-guardian."

"I see. So the appointment yesterday was a ruse? A foot in the door?" Seto asked quietly.

"No. We, all three of us, built the duelling academy. It was a collaborative effort. I can't do it alone and I don't want it to fail because I can't wrap my head around business. Dueling, strategies, cards, sure. Marketing, recruitment, stuff like that was what Mokuba did. Taxes, exemptions, and the business side of it, no clue. Shizuka did the financials. I can't sell it because they haven't been declared dead. Right of survivorship hasn't kicked in. But if I don't get some help the school will fail. That's why I was going to talk to you yesterday. I was going to explain the personal side of it at the same time and ask you to meet the kids."

"Seri wants me to sign a paper that will end my guardianship." Seto said neutrally. "Wasn't that your plan?"

"Nah. I know you won't sign that. I brought it only because I've been wrong about you before, but I really don't think you will give them up." Katsuya smiled slightly. "Believe it or not Kaiba, I really do get you. Sometimes you're so lonely you look like the moon on a starless night. I've always kinda wanted to be the man on the moon. I'd like to see you smile."

Seto stared at him with wide eyes, obviously not sure how to respond to that honesty. Seri, standing in her doorway had no such qualms. "Uncle Katsuya! You just gave him a way to hurt you. Why are you doing this? Don't you know he will eat your heart for breakfast? Are you that stupid?"

"That's enough Seri. No I'm not stupid at all. I trust him not to hurt me. I've offered to be his friend many times. I'm hoping he takes me up on it this time. We need his help Seri, and I'm sure he wants to help. He's just afraid to be hurt. If I tell him I won't hurt him then he can be brave." Katsuya smiled at his niece. "Now come give me a hug and bow to your uncle. No rudeness or your punishment is doubled."

Seri glared for a moment, then stomped across the room and offered a scant bow to Seto before wrapping Katsuya in a hug. "Sorry, Uncle Kit-kat. I just don't trust him. He tried to kill me before he even met me."

"It was a mistake." Seto responded before Katsuya could. "I was stupid and made a mistake." He looked down at the little girl, meeting her surprised stare directly. "You doubt me, and I don't blame you. I can't change the past, but I can try to even the score. What will it take for you to accept that I am sorry?"

She let her arms slide from around her uncle's waist and stood straight and tall; her eyes completely unflinching. "It is a debt that has grown with time. Nine years is a lot time; a lot of interest for a debt to accumulate unpaid. A life for a life, plus interest. So two lives. I want two lives. Find my mommy and daddy, Kaiba Seto, and I will forgive your debt."

"Seri, they are still..."

"I accept." Seto overrode Katsuya's protests. "I will find them." He bowed gravely to the little girl. When he straightened again, he added, "However, I will ask that during my attempts, there be a cessation of hostilities. The drama you played out last night has caused a lot of inconvenience that will take time to sort out. That time could have been spent on finding your parents."

She nodded, a single dip of her chin. "Agreed. I caused it, I will fix it." She smiled slightly. "Let's get Kathan and Tanith and go to breakfast."

"Seri, how can you possibly fix this? Let us handle it okay?" Katsuya was reaching the end of his rope with the Goddess complex child and it showed clearly in his exasperated voice.

"Simple, I'll walk out holding Uncle Seto's hand and when they ask, I'll say that I misunderstood, that Marcus was protecting me, not trying to steal me away. Uncle Seto will explain that we are his wards and he had assigned Marcus as a bodyguard. If they bring up the murder thing, I'll just say that daddy always told me to scream murder." She smiled angelically. "I dressed Kathan already. He's watching television. I muted it and put it on subtitles. Tanith needs cleaned. Stink bomb. I'll go get dressed too. Pink with ribbons to sell the sweet confused girl role. And to appeal to the native audience, a Hello Kitty t-shirt." With a nod she turned and hurried from the room.

Seto blinked after the girl for a moment, then turned to Katsuya. "She is incredible. Where has she trained?"

"Things were really tight when we started the school. We couldn’t afford a sitter so she hung with us. Mokuba for business and marketing, Shizuka for numbers and reading, and I help her with strategy and understanding emotions. She's not very empathetic and believes sympathy is for the weak. That attitude comes from her naturally. We've tried to work on it but..." He shrugged in a 'what can you do?' way.

"She probably runs you in circles." Seto murmured with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing with her half the time." Katsuya admitted softly. "I catch her at her games, but usually only after they have played out. Sometimes I feel like we're in a chess match that she's already won and she's only going through the motions."

Seto smiled slowly. He hadn't had a good match since Mokuba left. "Then it's a good thing your co-guardian is a champion chess player isn't it?"

"Yeah, so I guess that means you aren't going to sign away their guardianship?" Katsuya gave the brunet a wry smile. He'd known it all along.

"I have a debt to pay, not just to Seri, but to Mokuba and Shizuka." Seto answered indirectly.

"Yeah? Great, you can start paying by helping me give Tanith a bath. It takes two adults and a lot of energy. I hope you had a good breakfast this morning."

"Not yet. But I will." Seto shrugged. How much energy could a toddler require?

Tanith, golden haired and brightly smiling, looked remarkably like a chibi version of Jounouchi Katsuya. The child stood at the door to the bathroom idly pulling the filling from a pillow. "Ah, Tanith!" Katsuya grumbled. "What did you rip that for?"

The honey eyes gazed up at at Jounouchi innocently. "Whas its? Unc' Kit-kat? Whas its?"

"It's filling made out of stuff." He took a deep breath and gingerly removed the hemorrhaging pillow from the tot's curious fingers. "Wow stink bomb is right. Let's get you out of your pull up and get you clean."

The golden eyes lit like the child had won the lottery. "Baf?"

"No. Shower." As the brilliant eyes clouded over Katsuya spun the tot around. "None of that. We have to get breakfast." Katsuya glanced over his shoulder at the motionless brunet CEO. "Clothes are on the bed. Striped romper, pull up, and matching socks and shoes. Grab them and come on." Katsuya followed the smelly child into the bathroom. "Get undressed Tani. I'll start the shower." Katsuya adjusted the water while Seto's eyes watered from the pungent smell that got worse as the filled diaper dropped to the floor with a gross sounding plop. Seto laid the clothes on the sink vanity and stood uncertain of what to do. He knew in an instant when the filthy child giggled and tried to run past. It was only pure reflex that had him stepping in front of the escapee.

"Great catch Kaiba. No you don't you little nudist." With the ease of long practice, Katsuya ignored the smell and chucked the squirming, wiggling mass into the shower. Instantly the blond tot tried to dash out, but this time Seto was ready and stopped the exit by simply holding the child's arm.

Instantly Tanith began to scream as if being tortured. Katsuya sighed and shook his head. "Stop it. The water is fine, he's not hurting you, and you stink like something rotten." He scolded. He used the hand held shower to wash the stuck on waste off the child. "Seto, you can let go. Clean up the mess will you? There are bio-bags next to the toilet you can put the diaper in. It's disposable so you don't have to rinse it. Tie it tight though; it reeks." He ignored Seto to soap the little one from top to bottom.

Seto lifted his brow at the order, but bent to gingerly pick up the offending item. Using just the tips of two fingers he placed it in the bio-bag and gratefully tied it as tightly as he could. He didn't wait to be given more direction, he turned and washed his hands in the sink.

Katsuya glanced at him over his shoulder and chuckled. "Amateur." That split second of inattention was all Tanith needed. With a gleeful giggle the little one wriggled around and made a mad dash to escape. Seto caught the wet, squirming baby with both hands. Thankfully the soap was almost gone and Tanith only managed to free one arm. Instead of struggling or trying to escape, the tot froze and looked up at Seto's face. Eyes wide, the little one breathed, "Daddy?" And then with a shriek to shake the ceiling tiles, scrambled up Seto's body like a monkey scaling a tree. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Oh crud." Katsuya mumbled. "Tanith baby, that's not Daddy. Daddy has black hair and dark eyes. Remember honey?"

The little one didn't seem to hear her uncle as desperate hands grabbed on to Seto's ears and hoisted up to plant kisses all over his face, chanting, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy..."

Seto blinked and sighed. "Tanith, you heard your Uncle Kit-Kat. Shower. Now." Seto gripped the child firmly and placed Tanith back in the shower.

Golden eyes gazed at him adoringly. "Yes Daddy."

Katsuya pinched his eyes closed for a moment. "Tanith that is Uncle Seto, Daddy's brother. Not your daddy." When the tot would have argued Katsuya rubbed a washcloth across the mutinous face. "Sorry about that Kaiba, you don't know because it's been almost ten years, but you look like, well he looks like you except his hair is still black. His eyes are dark grey-blue. Otherwise you guys could be twins."

"He can't see color?" Seto gazed down at the child curiously.

"Wrong and right. First, Tanith is a girl. You didn't notice the plumbing? And second, she is a rare girl, color blind. Well not totally, but the red-green spectrum are shades of gray for her. She was diagnosed a few weeks before Mokuba and Shizuka went on vacation. You probably look almost identical to Mokuba to her. Since they have been missing for the last few months and she has a baby's mind, she kind of remembers daddy and you look like him."

"I don't know much about babies and I was too startled to notice the 'plumbing.'" Seto grimaced, "Not to mention my eyes were watering from the stink. Color blind?" He focused on her eyes. "Anything that can be done, will be done."

"Nothing to be done. Congenital. Recessive in both Mokuba and Shizuka. Guess with the blonde hair it makes sense that she got the recessive genes. You have a blondie in your family tree." Katsuya turned off the water and scooped the tot out of the bathtub. "Grab the towel and dry her off while I go get the powder. She gets damp and her skin is sensitive. She doesn't need another yeast infection."

"You don't keep her dry?" Seto censured as he began to wipe his niece down.

"Of course I do. She sweats a lot. I use the moisture wicking diapers but she has some baby rolls that even powder doesn't take care of. I'm glad she's finally using the toilet. It should get better with lighter panties. She only uses pull ups when we go out or to sleep. She'll probably have a few accidents, but if she's like her siblings once she gets comfortable with the toilet she will not have any more problems."

"Oh." Seto, looked down at the slightly pudgy blonde toddler and smiled warmly. "Let's dry you again just to make sure, okay Tanith?"

"Daddy din't dry my feet." She nodded and stood on one leg, wavering unsteadily until Seto knelt and leaned her against his leg. He obligingly dried first one foot and then the other. He made short work of re-drying the rest of her, carefully drying the small folds of baby fat. "There you go." He called over his shoulder, "All yours Uncle Kit-kat."

"Huh. Guess that's better than what you used to call me." Katsuya mumbled. He didn't give Seto a chance to respond. "Go make sure Kathan and Seri are alright. They are too quiet. I'll be out in about five minutes."

He found the chestnut haired boy standing on the back of a large recliner aiming the television remote at the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

Kathan gave him an angelic smile. "Justice."

"Justice?" Seto was confused. "What - "

"Uncle Katsuya arranged for us to have empty rooms around us. The room above us is the only one with someone in it. The guy got mad, came down, and yelled yesterday, saying we were interrupting his television." Seri shrugged. "We weren't loud. His television kept waking us up. He was."

Kathan pressed a few buttons on the remote and in just a few seconds there was a loud thump and a man's growl came through loud and clear.

Seto blinked. Justice. He got it and he was pretty sure that it was not something an uncle should approve of. "Ah, okay, so... Get down from there and put the remote - no hand me the remote. I need to make sure you are dressed and ready to go."

Kathan gave him a cool look and said softly, "Setup - Five - Nine - Two - Eight - One - Alpha - Alpha - Nine Tango." When there was no response, the boy nodded and pressed buttons on the remote again then jumped nimbly off the back of the chair. "I'm good except for my shoes. I'm wearing my sandals today so I don't need socks." He tilted his head slightly and offered Seto a gamine grin. "I'm Kathan and you're Uncle Moneybags."

"Uncle, or Uncle Seto will do." Trust Jounouchi Katsuya to poison them against him.

"Nah, Uncle Katsuya said you acted like a stuck up Moneybags." The grin faded to a frown. "But then he said you were really lonely, that's why you acted that way. So I'll call you Uncle Moneybags or Uncle Lonely. Which one you want?"

Seto felt that like a punch in the gut. "I..." He went on the offensive as he always did when he felt under attack. "What if I called you Nephew Middling or Nephew Vigilante?"

The boy nodded thoughtfully. "Both would be accurate. I wouldn't correct it but I would like it if you called me Kathan or Winner. That is what Kathan means. Winner of the battle."

"I see." Seto's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You may call me Uncle. Nothing else."

"All right. I don't care what you call me really. Not like you're going to be around long. Seri says you are going to find mom and dad. When you do, they'll kick you to the curb." The boy turned to his sister, completely oblivious to the pained flinch of his target.

Seto was still breathless with the pain of being dismissed out of hand when he was unexpectedly rescued by Katsuya. "That was uncalled for. Kathan, stop being a jerk. When your uncle finds them, do you really think they will kick him? They won't, because they will be so grateful they will have to forgive him. Get used to him, he's going to be around forever."

"Like Derrick said he was going to be?" Kathan gave Katsuya a look that even Seto could see was sharp enough to draw blood. "He said he was going to get us sent away and we would never see you again." The hard look turned to Seto. "I think you're right. He wants us now, when he didn't before. He won't get rid of us; he'll get rid of you."

"He won't get rid of me. He likes me, and I'm not leaving you. Get that out of your head. Derrick was a liar. I'm not and you know it." He huffed out an exasperated breath. "I told you to knock it off. If you don't you can't have pancakes for breakfast."

Kathan shrugged. "Okay, if you say so Uncle Katsuya."

"I say so." The blond man was stopped from saying more by Tanith suddenly shouting "Pancakes." The little girl ran to Seto. "Daddy! Up!" She lifted her arms and Seto bent to pick her up automatically. "Pancakes! Bananas! Zoom zoom..."

"I think we need to go eat." Seto mumbled ruefully as the toddler's hands began yanking at his hair and her feet kicked his ribs. After two kicks he understood why Katsuya hadn't been willing to talk the previous day. His ribs and belly were going to be bruised. For such a little thing, she packed a punch - or a kick.

Seri nodded slightly to Kathan as they each took one of their uncle Katsuya's hands. "I wanted to try a traditional Japanese breakfast. We can get pancakes whenever. Uncle Katsuya makes them all the time."

"We'll go to the Prince Hotel. It has a traditional breakfast buffet and western foods, like pancakes, bananas, and even cereal." Seto smiled at Seri. "I prefer a traditional breakfast. It is healthy and light enough not to weigh me down during the day."

She nodded slightly. "I don't like food in the morning. It makes me feel slow and tired until about ten." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Sweet is for dessert or sauces."

"On that I agree." Seto said with absolute sincerity. "You might try the grilled fish and rice, with a little bowl of miso. I find that gives me energy without making me slow."

"Do they have a breakfast salad? I have wanted to try a breakfast salad. Uncle Katsuya and Daddy always say no." Seri pouted slightly.

"They have an avocado, prosciutto, tomato, egg and parmesan salad that is wonderfully light and very nutritious." It was a recipe his own chef had copied at Seto's insistence. Seto enjoyed it two or three times a month.

"Mmm. Sounds interesting. I'll think about it." The girl allowed. She tugged at Katsuya's hand. "Let's go." Katsuya gave her an amused look and allowed her to lead their merry band out the door.

In the elevator, she studied Seto thoughtfully. "I need to hold your hand. Can you keep a grip on Tanith? Do you need to hand her over to Uncle Katsuya?"

Tanith answered the question by glomping Seto tightly around the neck. "I think I can keep her." He rasped in a strangled voice.

"Tanith let your uncle breathe." Katsuya said absently as he bent to tighten Kathan's sandal strap.

The toddler squeezed tighter for a second then released. While Seto was sucking in deep breaths of air Seri took his hand. When the elevator opened, she waited a moment, then prompted. "Go first Uncle Seto. Uncle Katsuya let us get a few paces ahead. Don't look in a hurry or concerned about us getting away from you." With the cool calculation of a conquering general, she set things up according to her plan. It went exactly as expected, right up until it came time to confront the press and give them her story. Then her Uncle Seto pressed her to his side and addressed the reporters. "My nieces and nephew are not fodder for gossip or rags. Last night my niece didn't recognize her new bodyguard and did exactly as she has been taught to do; scream murder and use my name until I came to deal with the situation. That is all we will say on the matter. I recommend you check with the local police house for verification." Not allowing Seri to remove her face from his side, he guided them all to his waiting limo.

Katsuya wasn't surprised to find two child safety seats had been installed in the limo, but he was surprised to find that Seto could quickly and efficiently fasten Tanith's resisting body into one. "Huh. Nice. You do that pretty good for an amateur."

"Practiced for two hours last night." Seto admitted wryly as he settled back into his seat.

"Oh. Good job." Katsuya would have said more, but Seri interrupted by going into what Katsuya called her thwarted Kaiba mode.

"Why did you do that?" She hissed angrily. "You ruined my plan."

Seto eyed her for a moment then shrugged. "I didn't need your help or your plan. I don't need a child to tell me how to handle the press."

"My plan would have worked. Why did you interfere? Why didn't you do what I told you to?" She snarled, her hand clenching into tight fists."

"It probably would have worked, but so will mine, and it has benefits yours does not." He explained cooly. "And I don't obey children."

"Benefits! What benefits?" She scoff-sneered.

Seto reached out and gently tugged one of the pink ribbons she'd tied in her cute ponytails. "It kept you away from the public eye. You're safe and protected."

"Why would you give a damn about me being safe or protected. You're the one who tried to kill me." She slammed back, still furious. She completely ignored Katsuya's yelp of 'Language!'

"I told you it was a mistake. I'll tell you this one more thing. I wasn't trying to kill you, you weren't even the size of the head of a pin. You were smaller than the smallest bug you will ever see. You didn't have a brain, eyes, or anything. I was trying to protect your father from someone I thought was trying to use the brainless 'thing' to hurt him.." He tried to keep it cool, but some of his anger bled through.

That anger made the girl sit back slightly. "Oh." She frowned slightly. "So I wasn't really me yet was I? Kind of like... Like when I cut my fingernails the nails aren't me?"

"That, or how like a little seed isn't a tree or plant." Seto agreed, relaxing against the seat. "Now you are Seri, my niece. I'll take care of you and protect you like I did your father."

She nodded slightly. "That's okay I guess, but if I ever have a 'seed' or something, talk to me about it okay, because I'd be mad if you tried to kill a seed I wanted to grow."

Katsuya choked slightly. "Seri, I don't think he's going to make that mistake ever again. I'd be more worried about the person who helped you make the seed."

"Too right." Seto muttered.

Seri's thoughtful expression sharpened. "This doesn't mean you get out of our deal. I won't forgive you until you find them." She glowered for good measure and turned to look out the window.

"Of course." Seto agreed. He glanced at Kathan, staring as the boy's fingers traced patterns in the air. "What are you doing?"

The boy gave him a 'duh' look. "Trajectory ratios."

That reminded Seto. "To the moon?"

"No. That's boring. I'm working on a trajectory for GJ One eighty B. I believe a suspended or perhaps deep freeze state would make it possible to travel to that planet. It is within the habitable zone and is our nearest possible migration point."

That made Seto look up sharply. "Migration point?"

"People have evolved and migrated since we crawled from the oceans. It is necessary to migrate from this 'earth' ocean and traverse to a new land. I'm going to find a way to get there." Kathan continued to draw in the air, his hands moving in what Seto now recognized as definite numeric and mathematical patterns.

Seto glanced from Kathan to Katsuya with raised brows. Katsuya rolled his eyes and shrugged. He was used to it. "So, Kai - Seto - the Prince huh? Never been, but are they kid friendly?"

"They are Kaiba friendly, and that is all that matters." He turned to smile at Tanith. The little girl gave him a wide grin and reached out to him. Seto gave her his hand, which she immediately brought to her mouth, biting sharply. "Ouch." He yanked the injured hand back, blinking down at the distinct tooth marks. "She seriously tried to take a hunk out of me."

"She's hungry. Don't let anything you're fond of, or attached to, get close to her mouth. Piranha are less likely to bite." Katsuya advised as if it were the most normal statement in the world.

Arrival and seating at the restaurant went well from Katsuya's point of view. From Seto's, not so much. With Tanith screaming like a siren for bananas, Kathan chanting about pancakes, and Seri annexing a server to accompany her to the buffet and explain every dish, it was an experience the CEO wasn't ever going to forget - or live down.

Katsuya handled it with aplomb. First he snagged a banana bunch from the buffet, peeled one down the sides, and handed it to Tanith. Then he snagged a second server, the first having been annexed by Seri, and ordered one short stack of pancakes and one full stack of pancakes, both with real maple syrup, bacon, chocolate chips, and whipped cream. Kathan heard the order and stopped his chanting. Unfortunately he went back to sketching in the air as he crossed to join Seri at the buffet.

Seto kept a weather eye on them and was relieved to see Seri making informed selections. Not much, at least not in Seto's opinion, but he wasn't an expert. He would trust Katsuya to know if she was eating as she should.

"They are not normal." Seto mumbled softly, almost to himself.

Katsuya chuckled slightly. "Our genetics. You expect them to be? You're not much of a genius."

"I wasn't criticising. I was just observing." He said quietly. "He's really working the math. I thought it was random, but it's not."

"Right. He made a small error in his last trajectory project and missed the moon, but not by much. Well that and the government shot his little rocket down."

"He would need more than a 'little' rocket to reach the moon." Seto pointed out.

"Only if he was trying to get it there in a hurry. He wasn't. He installed solar batteries that would propel it higher into the atmosphere and the GPS was keyed to coordinates that had a satellite steering it straight to the moon. It would have taken three years, according to NASA - he says two years four months - the eight months made a difference in position. If it made it in the time he expected he would have hit the moon. If he made it in the time NASA says, he would have missed."

"Still he needed a rocket. How does a kid get a rocket?" Seto glared at Katsuya.

"He and Seri pooled their allowance. They bought it at an online store, RocketsRus, using a prepaid gift credit card they got at the grocery store. They told the clerk it was a present for their mommy." He sighed and sat back. "The feds were not happy about a couple of under ten year olds sending a rocket to the moon. NASA thought Mokuba put them up to it. Mokuba denied it of course. They didn't believe him until Kathan talked to one of the NASA engineers, asking him questions about the laser guidance system of Star Wars, and asking about stuff I don't have a clue about. Kathan has a standing offer for internship with NASA when he hits sixteen. He's enrolled in space camp for the summers until then." The blond man grimaced. "Only way we could avoid prosecution. Who knew sending rockets to the moon was illegal?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Duh." He sighed. "Let me be sure I understand. Seri is obviously a master schemer, very logical and very manipulative. Not particularly moral or ethical."

"Right. We are working on that."

"Kathan is a mathematical genius with an obsession with space travel." He continued.

"Right again. Except that he was diagnosed as high functioning Autistic Spectrum and is technically considered learning disabled despite his genius IQ. I work on socialization, but unlike a lot of autistic children, it isn't that he can't respond, it's that he doesn't want to. He doesn't care about anything beyond what he finds important or interesting." Katsuya hesitated, then added, "He is also very empathetic. That might be why he is withdrawn. Just my theory, but I think he feels things for people too sharply and he needs the distance his obsessions give him. They are his buffer zone."

"Makes sense that an extra sensitive person would need extra large barriers." Seto mused.

"Shit Kaiba, you have got to be one of the most empathetic people on the planet if that is the case." Katsuya laughed. When he saw Seto's oddly vulnerable look his laughter died. "Oh."

"Tanith. She seems to be developmentally right. She's about eighteen months old and seems to fall in the median for growth. Her speech is slightly advanced, but not overly. Anything else besides the color blindness?"

"She eats, a lot. Much more than normal. They did some testing and she burns calories at twice the normal rate. Her thyroid level is at the very upper end of normal. That is genetic as well. I am the same way. The rolls of baby fat that you see are the result of over twenty four hundred calories a day. She can't eat huge volumes so I feed her high calorie plus high nutrient foods. She needs the weight because if she gets sick she will lose up to a pound a day. That's why the chocolate and whipped cream." He hesitated a moment, then admitted. "Music. She can hum any tune she hears. She has a few small instruments that she plays with. She can recreate any kind of music. Not flawlessly, not yet, but I think that has more to do with manual dexterity than from lack of ability.

"None of them are average." Seto smiled slightly. "But they are completely different, and in a way, they complement each other. They will make an unbeatable team when it comes time for them to take over Kaiba Corporation."

"Don't count on them taking over for you." He hesitated for a moment. "I know I said Mokuba and Shizuka would forgive you, and they probably will when you rescue them. That doesn't mean they are going to play Happy Families. They could simply call an armistice."

Seto nodded. "I know." It was his turn to hesitate. "Why are you so sure they are still alive?"

"I told you. I think I'd know if Shizuka were dead." The blond man shrugged and admitted. "That and you didn't know they were lost. Mokuba told me that when he was twelve he had a locater chip inserted into his body, powered by his heartbeat. He was able to negate the locator function simply by using a repeater that sent the signal out across every open node connected to the internet, but the automatic status updates of the battery were triggered by number of heartbeats. His heart is still beating or your system would have reported it to you." Katsuya frowned. "Harsh to have a kid have surgery like that."

"I wondered if he would tell you about it." Seto nodded and returned the frown. "He didn't have surgery. It was inserted via an injection. It's microscopic. It's strength and signal is based solely on the size of it's antenna - Mokuba." The brunet gave him a vaguely disgusted look. "The signal - and Mokuba's heart - are still broadcasting, although it is intermittent; as if sometimes it is out of range of a broadcast connection. I assumed the transmitter was failing." Tanith, banana gone, began to make small squeals.

"Can you see where? I mean, I get that he deliberately changed the way it broadcast so you can't track it, but now that we kind of know where he went missing?" Katsuya asked as he peeled another banana and gave it to Tanith.

Seto frowned at the two banana peels on the table. "I had no idea he'd changed the broadcast spectrum. I didn't know it could even be done. I'll have to experiment and try to reverse engineer it. Once I know how it was done I should be able to filter it and track them." Seto blinked as he realized. "He did it before he left?"

Katsuya smiled sheepishly. "He admitted that he figured it out when he was about fifteen. He would use a node where you thought he would be to sneak out and go where you wouldn't want him to."

Seri joined them carrying her plate of fish and rice carefully. Behind her the annexed waiter carried a tray with a few other small dishes. Kathan slipped into his chair, his eyes fixed on Seto's face. "You are talking about Dad's transmitter." The boy stated flatly.

"Yes." Seto looked at the boy thoughtfully. "Do you know anything that may be useful?" His eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed the waiter, after placing Seri's dishes on the table, slipped away without clearing the peels or asking if they wanted drinks.

"I have been tracking it as well on Daddy's computer. I have the filters for the nodes dispersion. They will not help find him." He darted Seri a quick look. "I have a theory about why we can see it only part of the time." Another quick, worried look at his sister.

As much to learn how his nephew's mind worked as to hear the theory, Seto encouraged briefly. "Go on."

"If Dad went into the ocean and was eaten, the transmitter could be inside a fish or other animal. As that animal get's eaten or dies, it becomes part of another animal. When those animals come near shore, a boat or ship. or even a cell phone, the transmitter would broadcast with the power of it's host."

Seto nodded slowly. Not by a flicker of an eyelash did he show his shock that a child could come up with a horribly macabre, terrifyingly possible, theory.

Seri slammed her chopsticks on the table and snarled, "I've told you not to say that. Dad is not dead. They are just lost. Lost! Don't say that or I'm going to turn you into fish food."

Kathan bowed his head and began to sketch numbers in the air again. Seto reached out and gently touched the boy's shoulder. "It is a good theory, but what you might not know is that it is based on the structure of a nucleus of a cell - your Dad's cell - and there is a cluster of helper cells. If that cluster was destroyed, even to be damaged severely, it would not be able to transmit. It uses the cluster as a receptor and power source, so while a single cell might exist to be passed from host to host, a cluster will not. And the cluster must be alive as the energy is derived from mitosis."

Kathan's head lifted swiftly and his desperate eyes met Seto's for a moment before the boy gave a short nod and lowered his head again, but his hands clasped on the table in front of him.

Seri gave a crow. "Told you so! You dummy!" She reached over and cuffed him right where Seto had patted him before.

Seto frowned when the boy didn't even flinch. It was obviously not something new. He was about to scold the girl when Katsuya spoke up. "Seri, name calling and hitting are against the rules. No television for two days."

"You don't have the only say. You're being stupid." The girl gave Katsuya a look of icy disdain and turned to Seto unexpectedly. "Uncle Seto, you're my guardian too, you get a say. You used to hit Uncle Katsuya when he was being dumb. You even used to call him stupid and a lot worse things. You understand don't you? He used to call you names and hit you too. You won't let him punish me for the same things you guy used to do. You guys weren't even brothers then."

Seto gave the scheming minx a small smile. He couldn't help it. It was the practically the same argument Mokuba had given for similar offenses. "You are very like your father. He said almost the exact words to me when he was fourteen."

She smiled back, obviously thinking her case won. Seto disabused her of that while still smiling at the memory. "I agree that two days is not suitable. A week at a minimum. Two days will merely annoy you, not make you reflect on why your behavior was wrong. A week will give your temper time to cool and let you see your mistake in disrespecting and hurting your brother." 

The smile faded, and Seto's blue eyes lifted to meet Katsuya's surprised golden gaze. "And there is nothing I regret more from that time in my life than the way I treated your uncle. He is probably the only person to ever offer to be my friend who wasn't interested in some agenda of his own. Even Moutou Yugi had an agenda, that of his so-called 'other.'" He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That would be what I would recommend for what you did to Kathan. For the disrespect you just showed your Uncle Katsuya, I'd recommend something much more harsh. Not only would you not watch television for that week, but you would have to use that time with chores that would make Katsuya's life easier, such as laundry, dishes, cooking or housework. Once you've seen how complicated his life is and how well he manages, you will learn to respect him."

The girl gaped at him for a split second before her expression contorted to a mask of thwarted rage replaced almost instantly by feral cunning. Dark color surged to her cheeks and she shoved her chair back from the table. Before she could leap to her feet and cause a scene to end all scenes Seto leaned across and clamped her arm to the table. "Before you cause a scene, calling me a murderer and whatever attention grabbing headline you can think of, realize that by doing so you will break our agreement. I will no longer be bound to find your parents. Nor will I be bound to 'play nice' with your uncle and our shared guardianship. I can fight and win to take total custody of you away from him. You and your siblings will be separated. You to a private boarding school for troublesome girls, Kathan to an asylum for the mentally deficient, and Tanith shuttled to a paid nursery." He released her arm and sat back. "Make your choice and abide by it."

Her face worked for a moment, her color so high that Seto was concerned she might burst a vessel. A hard jerky nod was her only response. 

Seto didn't rub her nose in her loss. He simply nodded. "Fine. If you ever try this again you won't get another warning. I don't give second chances. Eat your breakfast." He ordered cooly. When Katsuya, whose own face was a ruddy hue, made a small choked noise, Seto shot him an ironic glance. "We will discuss this later." There was no further time for discussion as Kathan and Tanith's pancakes arrived. Seto noticed the uncharacteristic hurry of the waitstaff and came to a very disturbing conclusion. 

The short stack was placed in front of Kathan and the full stack in front of Katsuya. Kathan began to hack gleefully at the neat circles.

Seto stifled a small grin. Kathan definitely took after his Uncle Katsuya, at least the Jounouchi Katsuya of old, but Seto was surprised to find the blond man was neatly, almost surgically cutting the pancakes into tidy, uniform pieces. He didn't want to alienate Katsuya further by asking so he pushed back his chair and rose, saying, "I'll eat at the buffet." He didn't wait for an answer from any of other occupants of the table. He had planned on eating at the buffet, but it would have been nice to be asked if he wanted to order a meal.

He returned with a tray of traditional food, to include his favorite salad and sat down. "I see you tried the salad, Seri. What did you think?"

"It's okay." She answered grudgingly. Seto was sure she would have refused to answer if Katsuya hadn't turned his head from Tanith to give the girl a hard glare.

Seto gave him a small nod of thanks. He noticed the stack of pancakes was almost a third gone, but after a moment of watching, realized that Tanith was inhaling the food at an inhuman rate. "She has eaten all of that? An you say she doesn't eat huge amounts?" The question was so obvious he wanted to call it back immediately.

"Yeah. She'll eat this stack and another banana. Don't worry she won't get sick." Katsuya reassured as he handed the girl her the sippy cup that had appeared on the table as if by magic. Seto was positive the staff hadn't brought it.

"The whole thing?" Seto lifted a brow slightly. "Definitely related to you." The brow lowered and drew down into a frown. "If she is going to eat all of that, what are you having?"

"Oh ah..." Katsuya shrugged and stuffed another bite into Tanith's waiting mouth. "I.."

"He doesn't." Kanath spoke up unexpectedly. "He makes sure we eat, then he usually gets a sandwich or something at the hotel. If he tries to eat Tanith starts screaming. He says he can't let her bug the other people." Kathan bent back to scooping up the syrupy, gooey, pancake slaughter on his plate.

Seto looked down at his breakfast, frown still in place. "I'll eat then take over feeding her."

Katsuya shook his head. "Won't work. She might take a bite out of you or something of yours, but she won't let you feed her. She's weird like that."

"So you just go hungry?" That made Seto's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Just until we get back to the hotel." Katsuya smiled ruefully. "I can wait. I've been hungry enough in my life that a few hours isn't going to kill me."

"Not the point." Seto protested, then seeing he would get nowhere, just bent to his own meal. He finished just as Tanith dug into her final banana. It was several minutes before the server took the empty plates away. 

When the man returned a few minutes later to pick up Seto's dishes, Seto requested, "Please pack a generous selection from the buffet to go. Extra helpings of fish, rice, miso, and double the portion of the salad." When the man gave him a startled look, he gestured to Katsuya. "You didn't notice one of your guests didn't eat?" Seto made it sound like an egregious sin. Which in his eyes, it was. Not the act itself, but the poor job performance. The waiter was paid top dollar in wages and tips to ensure his guests were given excellent service. The waiter failed on many levels. He failed to keep their glasses filled, failed to notice that Katsuya hadn't eaten, failed to notice that Kathan needed another napkin., failed to clear away empty plates, failed to ask if Seto wanted to order. That kind of inattention was not something Kaiba Seto was used to.

The waiter gave him a slightly defensive look. "I did notice, however the manager ordered that your party receive minimal interruption. He said he believed your party in a hurry..." 

Seto was already rising to his feet. "Pack the food as I requested. I will speak to the manager." Without another word to the cringing man, Seto turned on his heel and stalked out of the dining room and down a small hall to an office marked prominently with the word 'Manager.'

The door was open so Seto strode in. The sound of his shoes on the tile brought the man's head up, the required polite smile already in place. "Kaiba-san, how may I help you?"

Seto forced back his urge to snarl and instead forced a puzzled look to his face. "I am confused and hope you will help by clearing up my confusion."

"Of course. Please come in and sit down." The manager rose to his feet and bowed slightly.

"No thank you." Seto declined politely. "I hope this won't take long. A simple matter, so trivial, but I am often plagued by unanswered questions."

"I understand. I believe we all are. Please, what is your confusion? How may I help you?" The man's polite smile was still perfect.

"My confusion comes from our visit today. Myself, my nieces, nephew, and brother-in-law, chose to come here because of the fine food, excellent staff, and welcoming attitude shown me in the past. Those traits have been why I have patronized The Prince for years. They are why I recommend this restaurant to all of my clients and my staff know to use The Prince for all VIPs." Seto paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts.

The manager bowed low. "Yes and we are pleased to give that service. We thank you for your kindnesses."

"In the past, no matter the situation, The Prince has provided me and my company with excellent service. There have been many meals that were hurried; ten minutes or less. Never in all the years we've been coming here, no matter the rush, has there been any difference in the excellence shown by your staff."

The man's smile firmed at the edges, but he bowed again. "We are honored you choose to trust us in those instances."

"Yes, so you say, and I have always believed." Seto's polite facade disappeared. "So you understand my confusion. When this, a time when I and my family needed that excellence, we were treated as people you didn't want, people to remove as quickly as possible. The server didn't react, didn't even ask, about a party member who had not eaten. My nephew was forced to reuse a syrup sticky napkin over and over until I gave him mine. Our drinks were not refilled, no invitation to sample another course, one that was not available on the buffet but that every other person here received - a strawberry and yogurt parfait. The children were disappointed. The empty dishes were left on the table for over five minutes. The server failed to enquire as to my order." Seto lifted his nose and glared down at the manager. "I asked the server to pack a selection from the buffet for the member of my party who did not get to eat. At that time I asked about the poor service. He informed me that you had ordered him not to provide the normal level of service because my party was in a hurry."

The hardened smile slipped away. "I do understand your confusion. I believe your server misunderstood me and I apologize for the poor service. I meant for him to allow you and your party privacy. We take pride in our customer satisfaction and this is unacceptable. I will of course credit your account the cost of this meal and discuss the situation with you server."

Seto allowed that it could have happened that way but he'd worked with middle management too long to believe that it was a simple case of miscommunication. "My family are visiting and wanted to savor the fullness of a traditional Nihon breakfast to include the excellent service of a well trained staff. They were disappointed." He let the distinction, the realization of a personal insult, sink in for a moment before continuing. "Thank you very much for clearing the matter up. I was sure it was something simple and not what it seemed. You are enough of a businessman to know that a subtle bum's rush is an insult, no matter how well intentioned." He met the man's defensive eyes directly. "It won't happen again." Before the man could recover from the death knell of Seto as a customer, Seto turned and strode from the small office.

His family was waiting for him just outside the hall. Without a word Seto led them from the restaurant he vowed he would never step foot in again. He would also have his people look for an alternative for Kaiba Corp business.

Kathan was sketching his equations in the air again, and it caught Seto's attention. He waited until they were in the car, everyone fastened in their seats before asking. "What's wrong Kathan?"

The boy didn't acknowledge Seto in any way so Seto tried again, this time gently capturing one of the moving hands. "Don't ignore a person speaking to you. It's rude. Now tell me what's wrong."

The small hand he was holding tensed slightly then went limp. Katha's hazel eyes lifted to meet Seto's gaze before skittering away. "He was scared."

"He? You?" Seto tried to clarify what was going on.

"Saito, our waiter. He was scared. First because the man in the blue suit kept stopping him from coming to our table, then because you went to see the man in the blue suit." Kathan blinked as his eyes went liquid with tears. "He was really scared."

"Oh." Seto had a good idea why the waiter would be scared. The manager had blamed the waiter. Most likely the waiter would be fired without a reference. "How did you know about the man in the blue suit."

"I saw him talking to our waiter when Seri and I were at the buffet. Saito was coming to our table and the blue guy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Saito seemed scared so I watched after that. He tried to come so many times and the blue guy just kept pulling him back. It was only after you got your food that the blue guy went away." Kathan shifted slightly, his fingers moving restlessly in Seto's grip. "I liked him. Saito had a nice smile. I think he has kids because he knew that I needed my chair pushed up a little and he brought me a wet towel, 'cause I was sticky. You were gone already though."

Seto nodded and pulled out his phone. The Prince main room answered on the first ring. After a small greeting, he asked to speak to his server, Saito, regarding a small matter. It was almost two minutes before a voice he recognized as the manager's came on the line. When Seto asked for the server, the manager, all ingratiating tones tinged with smug self-satisfaction, informed Seto that the man had been fired for his poor service and unwillingness to accept responsibility for his poor service.

Seto wasn't surprised in the slightest. He had been around middle management too long. A part of him had realized what would likely happen to their waiter, but it had taken Kathan's concern for the other man's fear to bring home the reality of the other man's straits. Seto hung up on the smugly grovelling manager and ordered the limo to circle the block, hopefully they would find the man.

He wasn't far. In fact the man was leaning against the back wall of the building staring up at the sky. Seto instructed his driver to step out and offer the man a lift home. Seto had several low level positions open, and if nothing else, could put him in the company cafeteria, if the man was of suitable character.

The man, no longer wearing the crisp white and gold uniform of The Prince, appeared older and careworn as he slipped into the car. "Kaiba-san. What can I do for you?" The man's politeness in no way gave away that Seto's actions had just cost him his livelihood. Seto's interest raised a notch.

"You got fired because of my speaking to your manager." Seto didn't bother to dress it up. "My nephew - He gestured to Kathan, "saw you attempting to provide us with service only to be stopped by the manager. I can't - won't - get your job back for you simply because there is no security there. The Prince management is going to be in a state of change for a time. If you want a job, have your resume in Kaiba Corp human resources office by close of business today."

The eyes widened in shock before he fell forward on the floor, prostate, babbling his gratitude. Seri rolled her eyes. "Get up will you? Have a little dignity." She snapped.

Seto frowned at the girl, Katsuya started to snarl, but it was Saito who actually dealt with the issue. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "There is nothing undignified about genuine emotion, genuine gratitude. If it is sincere, there is dignity in the honesty. Pride and dignity are not the same." He said gently as he slid back to the seat.

She huffed and looked away. "Okay." 

Kathan reached out and touched the server's shoulder. "You're not afraid any more?"

Saito smiled at the chestnut haired boy. "No, I'm not. You're very smart to know I was scared. How did you know?"

Kathan smiled and shrugged. "I just did. You got kids don't you? I mean, you know kids so I think..."

"My sister has kids. Her husband left last year and I've been helping out. She lost her job six months ago and we needed my job."

"Oh. You sound different. You have an accent, but you're speaking japanese. Do you come from a different part of Japan? I've never heard your accent before." He frowned slightly. "Your words are different too. Daddy spoke kind of like you do when he got upset, otherwise he would talk more like Uncle Katsuya."

"I am from Osaka so I say some words differently. I speak an older form of Japanese, normally taught to tutors. I trained as a pedagogue for members of certain families. When my sister needed me I had to come here and take whatever position I could find." Saito smiled slightly. "Teaching positions for my kind of teaching are very hard to find."

"Pedagogue..." Kathan repeated thoughtfully as his eyes slid away. "That's a new word." His hands began to move, sketching lightly into the air.

"It's an old word, one very rarely used these days. It sounds somehow more respectful than tutor or teacher doesn't it?" The man hesitated then challenged. "Can you think of other words that mean teacher."

The moving hands stilled and Kathan focused on the man again. "Instructor?"

"You can do better. Five more words." The teacher was waking up in the scared man, and he began to challenge Kathan, then when Seri's attention was caught by the word games, her as well.

They dropped Saito off at an apartment building just a few blocks from where Katsuya grew up. Slum was not quite accurate, but very close. The proximity to Katsuya's old neighborhood was enough that Katsuya shifted uneasily in his seat several times. Seto noticed but forebore mentioning the blond man's restlessness.

At the hotel, Katsuya sat the kids in front of the television then gestured Seto into another door. He half closed it once Seto came into the room. "Sorry but we have to keep the door open at least halfway or they will get into trouble."

"I understand. We have to plan." Seto said quietly. "I assume Mokuba's computer is back in the states. I need that computer to find Mokuba."

"Yes. Desktops are cheaper than laptops and we were on a really tight budget. Our internet is part of our television and telephone package. I can call a friend and ask to have them ship it." Katsuya offered, his voice equally soft.

"Your Koibito? Derrick was it?" He asked coolly. "No. I'll contact someone I trust at the New York branch and have them fly down and pick it up. Then I'll have them fly it back on one of the jets kept ready." Seto gave him a demanding look. "I need your address and you will need to contact your landlord to let my representative in."

"I wouldn't have called Derrick if you held a gun to my head. Ex means ex. He tried to take my family from me. You think I'd forgive that?" Katsuya snapped. "Yeah, I'll call the neighbor, Missus Harris. She's watering the plants and feeding the goldfish."

"All right. Now that the computer issue is settled..." He paused and looked around the hotel room. It was nice in a very middle class way. Not something a Kaiba should ever use. He knew Katsuya's pride though and if he suggested it he would likely get shown the door. "About your accommodations..."

Katsuya flared up instantly. "This is a nice..."

"No, don't misunderstand. It is very nice and has a good location. My only issue is that now that Seri identified herself as my niece there will be media, stalkeratzi, and people who wouldn't hesitate to harm you or the children if they thought they could get money or fame out of it. The security here is not... You and they are not safe here." Seto explained in what he believed was the one argument that would get Katsuya to do exactly as Seto wished; move into his home.

Katsuya's eyes narrowed slightly as his shoulders tensed, then abruptly the golden gaze widened. "Oh hell. You want us to stay with you. But instead of just asking, saying you want our company and you want to spend time with us, you make up this song and dance about security."

Stiffly, Seto contradicted, "It's not made up."

"Nah, there is some truth to it, but that isn't the real reason." The amused, knowing gaze met Seto's glance directly. "Make a deal with you, Kaiba. You admit you want us there so you can get to know us and I'll agree - no fuss." A warm, encouraging smiled crossed the fine-boned face. "Of course if you deny it, we won't budge an inch."

Seto weighed his options, then gave a rueful sigh. "Under protest. I want you to come stay with me so I can get to know you all and have your company. I also want you to come stay with me so I can keep you all safe."

The warm smile widened, "See that didn't hurt at all. I'll start packing."

Seto blinked at the easy compliance. "You've changed."

"Not really." He shrugged. "Just learned to accept who I am. Once I did that I didn't need to fight so much any more. Half the time I was fighting myself anyway."

That made the brunet man blink a bit. "About that. You're gay. When did you come out?"

"Was shocking to me too. Spent most of my teenage life fighting it by looking at boobs and what other guys thought was hot. After we left I didn't have time or energy to put up the facade. Decided to just go with it. America isn't nearly as rigid as Japan. Besides Mokuba and Shizuka were both supportive." Katsuya bit his lip, an uncertain look on his face. "Mokuba seemed to think you were gay."

"I am not." Seto denied flatly. "My last sexual partner was a woman. The relationship lasted almost eleven months before she decided she wanted to get married. I didn't feel the same so we parted ways six months ago."

"Okay." Katsuya shrugged. "No skin off my nose. I wasn't planning on putting the moves on you. It would be too weird. I mean, uhm, I can switch hit, but I am mostly a top. I don't see you agreeable to getting pounded, much less the down and dirty stuff I get off on. Don't worry about it."

"Down and dirty?" Seto choked slightly. "Hentai? Echhi?"

"Yeah, I like to tie my guy up and ... Wait never mind. It's not going to happen. It hasn't happened since Shizuka and Mokuba disappeared. That's why Derrick was such a prick. He needed to be dominated and I wouldn't play that around the kids. I didn't feel right going out for a booty call with Mokuba and Shizuka missing." Katsuya had spent too many years in his teens ashamed and confused. Now that he knew what he wanted and needed, he would never be ashamed again. If Kaiba couldn't handle it that was his problem, not Katsuya's.

"Perverted. You are perverted is what you are saying." Seto could feel the breath wheezing in his throat even as heat punched low in his gut.

"No such thing if it's consensual. Not like I'm into pain and torture. Just like to tie a guy down and make him scream with pleasure until he begs me to make him cum" Katsuya coughed and blushed slightly. "Enough of my sex life. When you rescue Mokuba and Shizuka I'll make up for lost time. For now I have to pack while you make your phone calls to New York. When you have all the info I'll call Missus Harris."

Seto ignored the images that danced in his much too fertile imagination. There was one more issue to deal with. "About what happened with Seri. What I said about separating them..." He broke off when the blond let out a low chuckle. "What's so funny."

"You, her, the whole damn scene. You'd never do that and she's not in touch other's with emotions to know it. If she ever figures out you already adore her - adore them all - you are going to be in real trouble. Don't worry, if that happens I'll help you figure out a new plan." Katsuya chuckled again, this time at Seto's predictable, suspicious look.

"Since when did you get good at reading my bluffs." Seto growled.

Katsuya moved to the closet and pulled out a large leather satchel and began filling it with the clothes hanging in the closet. "Since I stopped fighting myself and projecting my feelings on to you. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this before it sinks in, but I understand you Kaiba Seto. Probably better than you understand yourself at this point." A wicked grin crossed Katsuya's face. "And I know for a fact you lied your ass off about being straight. But since it's not an issue with us, I'll let it slide." Closet empty, bag full, he zipped the bag, pulled out a second leather duffel and began to fill it with items from the dresser.

"I am not gay." Seto affirmed coldly. "So there is nothing to let slide." He hesitated for a moment then gave the blond a vaguely distrustful look. "I'm... I admit to being bi-curious."

Katsuya laughed and shook his head. "Okay. I'm gonna go pack in the other room. Make your calls, then I'll make mine."

Seto, still repressing the mental pictures his imagination was throwing at him, opened his phone as Katsuya, one bag over each shoulder, strolled from the room.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, and with fewer dramatics than Seto expected, he was bringing his newfound family to his home. His feelings weren't the same as they would be if it were Mokuba coming home. There wasn't the joy that he would have felt to know his cherished brother was returning at last, but there was happiness and hope as well as loss. The feeling was bittersweet and much more than he'd ever dreamed of having.

"Oh shit." Katsuya's voice brought Seto out of the examination of his emotions. 

"What?" The blond had froze just inside the main entrance, not taking another step into the hall.

"I forgot. All this time and I just forgot." The blond turned to the Seri and Kathan and ordered through gritted teeth. "Do. Not. Move." He gripped the wriggling Tanith tight. "Stop it, you are not getting down."

"What's wrong." Seto's brows drew together at the urgency in the other man's voice.

"Wrong?" Katsuya yelped. Whether from the kick in the ribs from Tanith or an emotional reaction was anyone's guess. "Wrong? Kaiba you live in a freaking museum. There's nothing kid proof about this place. They'll destroy it in under an hour."

Seto wanted to say it didn't matter, that they could turn the house to rubble as long as they stayed, but that wasn't a realistic response. Not only for practical reasons, but because Kathan and Seri were old enough to know how to treat things. "I understand. Give me a moment." He put his genius brain to work, and in less than ten seconds had a workable plan. He crossed to the intercom and ordered his right hand, Roland to the hall.

The older man stepped into the large entryway in less than twenty seconds. "Yes Kaiba-san?"

"My family and I are going shopping for furniture that is appropriate for their age. 'Kid proof' I believe is the saying. Call in a moving and storage company. Have them pack and store everything. Call the museum and have them arrange for the art and other worthy antiques to be stored until a semi-permanent showing may be arranged. The curator their, Iato has been asking for years. Tell him I agree if he will take shipment today." He nodded slightly at the man's stunned look. "Roland, you know Jounouchi Katsuya. You haven't been introduced to Seri Wheeler, Kathan Wheeler, and the little one is Tanith Wheeler. They are Mokuba's children."

The older man nodded slightly, his dark eyes moving over each of the kids before settling on Seri. "I am honored." He went to the older girl and knelt. "I am very happy you are here." He bowed his head slightly. "I am at your service, Wheeler-chan."

Dark eyes wide, Seri stared at the man with shock. She couldn't see the monster that her Daddy and Mommy described in this man. He looked like a cross between Geeves and a blue grey-haired version of her uncle Hiroto. "Mommy said you helped try to kill me." She blurted, her confusion obvious.

"I never wanted to harm you or your mother. I delayed everything until your Daddy could come rescue you both. I never had a doubt that there was some grave misunderstanding. Neither Seto nor your Daddy would ever harm an innocent." Roland said softly, admitting for the first time that he had deliberately acted to protect Mokuba, Shizuka, and the unborn Seri.

"But..." Seri glanced anxiously around the room. "I..."

Roland rose to his feet and smiled down at the little girl. "I can prove it, but I'll wait until you trust me enough to ask." He turned his calm gaze to his friend and employer. "Everything Sir? Your room as well? The library? Your office? The kitchen?"

Seto frowned slightly, he hadn't considered those aspects of it. He was saved by Katsuya interjecting. "Don't be stupid Kaiba. We're not going to be here long." A frown furrowed between the blond brows. "Why don't you just clear out an unused room, then set it up as a room for them to hang in, rent some unbreakable furniture, like beanbags or something, stick a television in there. If you have a room with futons that will work fine. We can share. We have a portable crib for Tanith."

Seto bit back his automatic snarl at the suggestion that his family would leave him. It was very likely true. What the other man said was sensible, but after living in a wasteland, void of anything resembling family or love, Seto was loath to admit it. Grudgingly he nodded. "Fine. Roland have the old master suite cleared to the walls. All of the furniture can go to the east gatehouse for storage. Have the maids do a complete clean. The dressing room will serve as a 'television' area. Arrange for futons and bedding." Seto shifted his shoulders, bracing them as if for a fight. "We'll go choose the bean bags." He gave Katsuya an ironic glance. "If that suits you?"

"It'll work. Thanks." Katsuya nodded and grimaced slightly. "Sorry for calling you stupid. I know you're excited because we're here, but you have to be practical too."

Seto surprised him by smiling at him. "Do not." Sounding almost exactly like a kid who had a secret.

"Huh?" The golden eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"Do not have to be practical. I haven't been able to spoil them for all their lives. It wouldn't have been more than a minor annoyance." He shrugged broadly, "Besides, this place is like a museum. It needs updating."

Katsuya gave him a shocked look that faded into amusement. "Okay. So back to the limo?"

"Yes, but first - " He turned to Roland. "Have Marcus bring one of the cargo vans and follow us. We are going to need the storage space."

Roland hurried off and Seto gave Katsuya a thoughtful glance. "Is Tanith too old for a stroller?"

"No. Sometimes Kathan will ride in hers. It is a two child stroller. Unfortunately it is at home." The blond man grimaced. "It was a pain to try to navigate through airports, customs and everything else."

"We will pick one up then." Before Katsuya could protest, Seto lifted his hand to stop the protest, "I will keep it for my own children. It will not be wasted."

"Okay." It was an easy agreement simply because Katsuya had already planned on picking one up. "But it will have to be our first stop." He flinched as another kick landed on his ribs. "She's getting stronger."

"Or you are getting bruises on your bruises." Seto sighed and shrugged. "I'll carry her until we get a stroller for her."

Katsuya didn't even try to disguise the relief he felt. "Thanks."

"Let's get going." Seto ushered them back out the door and into the limo.

Shopping with Seto was a revelation to Katsuya and the children. Seto didn't even glance at the middle and lower class stores. The limo headed directly for the high end boutiques that catered only to the very wealthy.

Instead of just going in and finding a stroller, beautiful young women 'modelled' strollers for them. Each woman gave an overview of their product and demonstrated various functions. Seto and Katsuya agreed on the side-by-side adjustable, simply because it could convert from one full size to two. Katsuya also loved the extra space for cargo. There was always something that had to be left behind because of lack of storage. The stroller they chose would not have that problem.

The stroller shopping set the tone for the entire shopping trip. Bean bag furniture was apparently very chic in Domino. It was nothing like the plastic or pleather furniture found in mass department stores in the U.S. The furniture Seto chose was genuine leather with double stitched seams and filled with buckwheat hulls. He only chose the type but waved to the children when it came to picking out the colors and patterns.

Seri chose a large round bag, vibrant red stitched seams and embroidered blue and gold peacock feathers. Kathan examined each shape and chose the medium cylinder, then selected dark yellow trimmed with gold and green threads.

Seto, much to Katsuya's apprehension, placed Tanith on the floor. "Pick one Tanith." He ordered firmly as he guided the little girl over to the smaller sized furniture. She turned away immediately and toddled over to a huge, four person mushroom-cap shaped chair in eye searing pink with neon blue fish swimming across it. Without hesitation the tot crawled up and was promptly swallowed into the middle.

Katsuya was on the move, ready to save the little girl, and their eardrums, when Seto grabbed his arm. "Wait. Listen." The brunet said in a soft undertone.

Sure enough, there was a sound, distinctive and completely unexpected. Tanith was giggling, no she was chortling. "Oh. She knew?"

"Maybe, or maybe she just likes a neon world around her." Seto looked at the owner of the shop. "We will take those three. Marcus will be in directly. He has a transport vehicle."

"You want to take these? They are showroom. Normally I would order brand new. It will only take a few days." It wasn't a protest exactly, but it was obvious she was shocked.

"I'm sure they will be fine. I will have my maids clean them thoroughly. My family arrived unexpectedly and I don't have anywhere in my home that is childproof. I don't want them injured by sharp edges or things that I might not think of." Seto smiled his most winning smile. "Please allow me to protect them as best I might."

The woman wasn't proof against his charms, or his bank balance. She nodded and smiled back. "Of course I understand. Is there anything else you might need for them? Games? Electronics? There is a small boutique that has just opened and has an excellent selection. It's just a block down. I believe most of their product are in stock as well."

"Sounds perfect. If you could give me the name and address? I'll call ahead and make sure there is someone available to assist us."

"I'll get their card. Please allow me to call for you?" She sounded hopeful with just the right blend of fawning and savvy salesperson schmooze. With a warm smile she hustled off to retrieve the information.

While they waited Katsuya snatched a wiggling, giggling Tanith from her bright pink nest and fastened her in the stroller. He glanced over at Kathan. "Want to ride?"

"In a minute." Now that Tanith was off the huge bean bag, Kathan dashed forward and flung himself on it. "Oof. Uncle Kit-kat, you gotta try this thing. It swallows you."

Seto chuckled. "Give it a try. I can see you're dying to."

Kathan popped his head out of the billowing pink. "Yeah, Derrick always said you like to swallow."

Katsuya froze, his face turning dark red. "Urhg..."

Seto's laugh turned to a gulping gasp. "Agh..." His own cheeks turned camillia pink.

Seri snorted. "Kathan there is a difference between swallowing and being swallowed. One is eating and one is to be eaten. Like being the lion and being the bison. Remember on animal planet?"

"Oh." He grinned innocently. "I guess I'd rather eat than be eaten." He clambered out of the chair.

Seto blinked and mightily resisted the urge to tease the tomato red blond by saying, 'depends on who is doing the eating.'

Katsuya finally got it together enough to croak. "Guys, don't mention Derrick again. He is a liar and not nice person. We need to forget all about him okay? If he said stupid stuff so don't repeat it."

Seri looked at him somberly. "Mommy said Derrick loved you and wanted to marry you. Daddy said to you he was just a..." Her brows knit in confusion. "A winter bed warmer." Her eyes widened and cut to Seto. "He always said you were..." Jou's hand covered Seri's lips, muffling whatever Mokuba had said.

"Enough. No talking about my private stuff okay? If your dad wants to tell Seto that kind of stuff when he gets back then that's what will happen. Don't talk about me okay? It's rude." He didn't remove his hand. "Nod if you understand."

Seri rolled her eyes, nodded once and the hand was removed. "Sorry Uncle Kit-kat." She mumbled and gave them both a sheepish look. "I know talking about... uhm... private stuff embarrasses you. I just forget sometimes." She hunched her thin shoulders and dropped her head.

"Hey none of that." Katsuya swooped down and scooped her up like he had since she was a baby. "I wasn't worried you'd embarrass me. It was just that I... I didn't want to give Kaiba any more ammunition. He's got some awesome firepower, and he's a lot like you. Sometimes he attacks and hurts before he can stop himself, 'cause he's upset or afraid. Then he feels bad."

Seri snuggled into his shoulder, but peeped over to look at her other uncle. "Uncle Seto, you know you hafta say sorry when you do that right?"

"I've never had to in the past, but I'm sure it's something we can work on together." Seto smiled at the girl. In a complete change of subject he offered, "Can I offer you a piggyback ride? You look comfortable riding, but it's Katsuya's turn to push the stroller. I pushed it on the way over here."

She pretended to consider for a moment. "I can keep up." Then she grinned mischievously. "But you're taller than anyone I've ever had a piggyback with. So yeah. I'd love a piggyback Uncle." She slipped down Katsuya's side and rubbed her hands together gleefully. "I'm gonna be tallest of all."

Seto flinched as a small body careened into his legs. "Hnn... Kathan, is something wrong?" He grunted, half in surprise and half in pain.

"I want a piggyback." The boy demanded.

"After Seri." Seto didn't miss the way the girl's face fell when her brother made his demand. She obviously expected Kathan's demand be met. For an instant Kathan's face went blank, then slowly crumpled as tears flooded his eyes and his mouth worked silently. "What..."

Katsuya stepped forward and brought Kathan into his arms. "Buddy? Are you having troubles? Do you need..."

The boy didn't appear to hear as his body folded and he collapsed, the soundless lips suddenly emitting sounds like a cross between a tortured cat and a fire truck. Small fists pounded first on Katsuya, then as he slipped down, on the floor. Kathan's head thrashed back and forth as his sandal-clad feet began to drum the floor. "Shoot." Katsuya mumbled as he knelt by the thrashing boy. "Kathan, it's okay honey, just relax and let it all out. I'm right here, we're all right here." He reassured anxiously.

Seto watched for a moment, then snarled, "What the hell are you doing Jounouchi? He's having a tantrum. Tell him no and snap him out of it."

Katsuya didn't once stop his reassuring flow of words. He - and Kathan - completely ignored Seto. Seri took Seto's hand and jerked him away from the two. "Uncle Seto, give Tanith her sippy." She half-asked, half-ordered.

Seto, after a searing glare at the spoiled brat and Jounouchi the enabler, did exactly that. When the very helpful salesperson returned he took the card and pocketed it without so much as a glance. He gestured to the pair, "We will be here until my brother-in-law grows a set and handles our nephew."

She nodded politely, her eyes averted from the scene and discreetly went to the front of the store and turned the open sign off.

Twenty minutes later, they left the boutique, a sleeping Kathan cradled against Katsuya's chest like a baby. Seri sat piggyback on Seto's shoulders while Seto pushed Tanith's stroller. Seri chattered happily about everything from the people 'below' her on the street to the colorful building signs she could 'almost' reach. Her happy discourse covered the tense silence between the two men.

They found the electronics shop with no problem. Seto was surprised to find himself greeted by a very familiar face. "Mika." He nodded politely. He wasn't entirely sure how to greet a woman who had been his steady sex partner for almost a year; a partner he had dumped when she suggested they marry.

Her light brown eyes were steady. Her only sign of nervousness was when she pushed back the bangs of her layered shoulder-length, layered-shag haircut. The hairstyle was new. When they had been together she'd worn her inky black hair in a pixie cut that framed her fine-boned face to perfection. In his opinion, not that it mattered, the longer cut wasn't nearly as attractive.

"Seto." She nodded back. "I read about your newly announced family." She offered Seri a strained smile. "I saw you in the newspaper. You were very smart to start screaming like that."

Seri tilted her head curiously. "Thank you. Are you the owner or just a salesperson?"

"I'm the owner, manager, and salesperson at the moment." Mika smiled her best professional smile. "How can I help you all today?"

Seto, after a quick look at Katsuya, who was leaning against the wall rocking Kathan like he was a baby, cleared his throat and said, "We are looking for an entertainment system for the children's playroom." He darted a quick glance down at Seri. "I've had the dressing room in the old master suite converted."

A tiny frown crossed her brow only to smooth away almost instantly. "I see. The room I thought would make a good nursery and wet nurse's room?"

Seto nodded. "Yes that's the one." He mentally winced at the reminder of the last time he'd spoken to Mika, when she'd brought up the topic of marriage, then gone on to expound on her plans for a family and redecorating the mansion to house the planned offspring. Telling her no hadn't been difficult because Seto hadn't been emotionally involved. He liked her, enjoyed her company, and the sex had been acceptable. But those factors did not add up to marriage. When he had told her marriage, family and her proposed changes were not going to happen, she had told him to call her when he realized what he truly wanted. He had promptly erased her phone number from his contact list and not thought of her since.

"I see. Let me show you what we have available in stock. If we don't have something to suit your needs I have a list of other systems I can order and have installed within the week." She motioned him towards a small aisle. "This way Se-... Kaiba-san." He barely noticed the more formal address.

With Seri's help, Seto chose what he felt was the best entertainment system for their needs and arranged to have it installed the next day. When he got back to Katsuya it was to find the blond fastening a still sleeping Kathan into the second half of the stroller next to a sleeping Tanith.

"Just in time to push the stroller out." Seto observed then beckoned to Seri. "Want another ride?"

Seri smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I'll hold your hand though." She frowned worriedly as she looked at Kathan. "He's out too long."

"Was a bad one Seri." Katsuya said softly. "It's been coming for a while though. He's done great to hold it until now."

Seri nodded and took Seto's hand, her worried eyes still on her little brother. "He's okay?" She sounded young and scared. 

Seto tugged her to his side and stroked her hair gently. "He just wore himself out with his spoiled tantrum. Don't worry about him." Seto gave Katsuya a searing look. "We'll meet you guys at the limo. I want to get Seri a cell phone." He turned away from the other man with a dismissive look. "Let's go. I think I saw a pink one with a lot of bling." She snorted at that stupidity and allowed herself to be led away.

Katsuya, after a disbelieving look gripped the handle of the stroller hard enough for his knuckles to show white before maneuvering the device out the door.

When Seri and Seto joined them Seri bounced in the limo, her voice uncharacteristically loud and with excitement. She only said a few words then shut her mouth. Kathan was still out, his body limply fastened into his booster seat. Tanith's eyes had opened wide and was now watching Seri with a small frown.

Seto sat next to the quiet girl and blinked at Katsuya. "You took your shirt off because?" The blue eyes skimmed Katsuya's bare chest for a second before moving discreetly away.

"Because he needed a pillow; something with a familiar scent and feel that would reach him even when he is asleep." Katsuya explained flatly.

"You're joking." Seto's eyes narrowed on his nephew. Now that he looked he could clearly see Katsuya's shirt rolled under the back of Kathan's neck. "You're not." The narrowed gaze flicked to Katsuya again, then away, Seto's lips tightening. "Let's go home."

Katsuya nodded silently, his golden eyes almost molten with anger.

Tanith dozed on the way and Seri played with her cell phone, giggling and whispering to a very attentive Uncle Seto. Katsuya watched Kathan with eyes filled with concern and didn't say a word even when Seri tried to speak to him, much to Seto’s fury.

At the mansion Katsuya carried the limp boy into the main hall while Seto carried a dozing Tanith and chatted with Seri. Roland met them in the hall and wordlessly scooped Tanith out of Seto's arms. A jerk of his chin signaled that they should follow him.

He lead them down a heavily panelled, richly carpeted hall and into a huge double door. Somehow the beanbags were already setup. Katsuya carefully laid the little boy on the dark yellow cylinder bag and covered him with the unfolded shirt-pillow. Roland, after a nod from Seto, laid Tanith on the bright pink and blue mushroom. Seri settled onto her own red and peacock feather chair and began to play with her phone again. Katsuya settled on his haunches to watch over Kathan.

Seto was at the end of his rope. Katsuya's spoiling of Kathan was way over the top and they were going to discuss it. He stepped from the room, motioning for Roland to follow him. "You and two maids, watch them personally. They are more than any one person can handle. I need to speak to-" He jerked his chin towards the blond man. "him."

"Yes, sir. We increased our staff by three today. Part time employees who were happy of the extra work hours so nobody new. I'll go get two of them now." With a nod he hurried away.

Seto held on to his temper for the five minutes it took for the maids and Roland to return, then, after a hard whisper of "Come with me." Led the blond from the room, outrage in every line of his body. He failed to notice that with every step Katsuya took away from the children his own body grew rigid and his face became stony.

They were in Seto's office when Seto let fly. "How dare you? Do you know what your obvious favoritism could - has - done to Seri? You treat him like he's made of gold and completely ignore the other children when he's misbehaving. You reward a tantrum! What the hell kind of parenting is that? How do you think that made the other kids feel? What kind of message are you sending them all?"

Katsuya's face worked furiously as his color rose sharply. His fists clenched tight and his chest rose and fell with each rapid breath he took. 

Seto didn't care if it did piss off the idiot. It was obvious now why Seri thought she could act like an adult and handle most situations. Katsuya was too busy ignoring hers and Tanith's needs to properly care for them. "If you don't get your act together and start treating them equally I really will sue for total custody. I won't have my nieces neglected or my nephew turn into a spoiled spawn of satan because you prefer boys."

Katsuya's flaming golden eyes went dark and his red face paled to paper white. Through lips that trembled, he said softly, "You did not just call me a pedophile, molester of my own nephew."

Seto didn't back down an inch. "It's a statement of fact. You like boys better than girls, and your treatment of my nieces and nephew clearly show that preference.

Katsuya was on him in an instant. Not even Seto's famed reflexes and martial arts training could stop Katsuya from slamming him to the ground pinning him.

Seto knew by the sheer ferocity of the hold, the merciless tightness of the hold on his wrists and the bruising pain in his ribs where Katsuya's thighs squeezed the air from his lungs that fighting would be useless. Instead he glared into the bitter-chocolate eyes above him. "Get off me."

If Katsuya heard him, he didn't show it. His merciless gaze drilled into Seto's with bitter rage. "You have always been an insufferable ass." Katsuya's words could almost be taken as nonthreatening, if not for the fact that they were hissed with venom oozing from the tone. "Try it. Do your worst Kaiba. Go into court and tell them exactly what happened today." A parody of a smile stretched across Katsuya's face. "Ignorant fucker, you'll be lucky to ever see them again." He swooped down and bent his face to hover over Seto's, deliberately letting their noses touch. "We're going back to the states. Don't bother to contact us." With a tight squeeze of his legs, Katsuya drove the rest of the air from Seto's lungs and leaped to his feet. In under a second he was gone. 

Seto, still wheezing, could hear him calling for a taxi. Despite his laboring lungs he surged to his feet and ran after the blond. 

Katsuya strode into the room and said coldly, "Seri pack your bag. I'll pack Kathan and Tanith's. The taxi will be here in ten minutes."

"Uncle Katsuya?" Seri questioned as she rose to her feet and went to pull out the travel bags that had barely gotten unpacked.

"No arguments, no questions. Just do it Seri." Jou ordered then turned to pack the rest.

Roland blinked in alarm and turned to see his employer charge through the door obviously gasping for breath. "Kaiba-san, what's wrong?"

Seto ignored him and dashed to where Katsuya was packing. He gasped out, "No!"

The blond didn’t look up or slow down his packing. Seto grabbed Katsuya's arm. "No!" He snapped, this time with only a hint of a wheeze.

Katsuya wrenched his arm away and continued to pack, ignoring Seto like he was some kind of troublesome pest.

Desperate, Seto shoved the bag to the floor and pushed the blond back, standing between him and the bag. "You are not taking them."

"Watch me. See you in court." Jou snarled as he shoved past Seto and reached down to pick up the duffel.

"You..." Seto broke off as a milk white Kathan stumbled into the room with an uncoordinated, jerky gait. "What is..."

Seri hurried to Kathan. "Sit down. I'll get you some water." She anxiously hustled the boy to his bean bag chair. "Remember this Kathan? We bought it before. Remember?" She fluttered away obviously to get some water.

Katsuya dropped the bag and rushed to the boy. "How are you now? Head hurt? Hungry?"

Kathan slid forward bonelessly into Katsuya's waiting arms. "Hn'gy." The little boy whispered so softly that Seto could barely hear.

"Okay, roger that. Food." Jou looked up at Roland. "Do you have any bananas? And he needs a glass of milk. Protein... Tuna sandwich will do."

Roland blinked and cast Seto an uncertain look. Seto nodded, "Hurry. It looks like his sugar bottomed out. Is he diabetic?" Seto asked as he knelt next to Katsuya, gently running his hand through Kathan's hair.

"No. I told you, he is autistic. Since you don't know what that means, it's best we leave. I won't have you hurting him." Katsuya shrugged away from Seto, removing his touch from Kathan. "He can eat downstairs while we wait for the taxi."

Seto watched, his heart breaking as Katsuya herded their family away from him. He tried to stop them, he tried to speak, but they were out of the room so quickly it was as if they moved faster than his words could form.

They were in the hall waiting for their taxi, Kathan drinking milk while snuggled in Katsuya's arms when Seto caught up to them. "What the he... What is going on? Why does he look like he's had the flu, and why was he shaking like that?"

Katsuya didn't take his eyes off his nephew, watching every nuance of the boy's expression. It was obvious the other man wasn't going to bother to answer.

Seri gave Seto a curiously flat look as she answered. "You don't know a lot about autistic kids do you?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I am not sure what it is except, retardation?"

"It's a lot more." Suddenly Seri looked like an adult with years of experience. "Meltdown happens when Kathan's brain is overloaded and his synapse start misfiring and backing up. It's a traffic jam in his brain. It hurts, pretty bad I guess, because he loses all sense of everything around him and sometimes he will hurt himself and the pain is so bad in his head he doesn't notice he's hurting the rest of him. He does like he did earlier. Because his brain is traffic jammed sometimes memories don't get to where they belong and it's hard when Kathan wakes up in a place not familiar. He gets really scared and it can cause another meltdown. This was a big one but he's awake and responding so he's probably not going to regress. Uhm... Regress is when he goes into his world for a while."

"So he is sick because he... He has a headache?" Seto was following, but he didn't know if he could believe everything Seri said.

"He used a lot of energy and he hurt himself when he was bashing his head. He has a couple lumps bigger than my fist." She held out her fist to illustrate. "And he doesn't deal with change. He stops eating and drinking. Since Mommy and Daddy left he's gone from a size six to a size four. The doctor is getting worried. That's why Katsuya is worried too." She frowned and looked at her blond uncle and baby brother. "I should have explained but you... I..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain anything else. I will research. You've done very well." Seto soothed the girl. Heart breaking, not only for the pain and suffering of his nephew, but with regret for what his ignorance had wrought, he stepped close to Katsuya, brushing his shoulder in what he hoped the blond realized was a non-verbal apology.

Kathan's eyes flew up to his face, a look of cringing humiliation and fear swirling in the hazel depths. In just a second Kathan had buried his face in Katsuya's neck. Seto bit back a curse. Either Kathan remembered Seto's response to his tantrum, or he'd experienced other people's reactions and dreaded what he thought Seto would say. Seto gently rubbed his hand down the small boy's back, noticing for the first time ever how very thin and fragile Kathan was physically. "Hey, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. You want to come back upstairs and lay down?"

Kathan shook his head without lifting it. "No t'nk you."

Seto wanted to kick himself, but more than that he wanted to make it up to Kathan. "C'mon, you are tired and hungry. We can serve your food in and watch movies. I bet I have one of your favorites."

"Not have."

"Not? Not have movie? I have any movie I want. I have..."

"Not have bed. F'ton." Kathan corrected, clutching closer to Katsuya.

Seto blinked at that. "Well then, you can use my bed. It's the biggest bed ever made, bigger than even a king bed." He saw Kathan's head lift slightly. "It even has a gel-top, like the gel they use in space. I have about ten pillows too. You will be comfy. C'mon upstairs and lay down for a while. Eat. You will feel better."

A single hazel eye peeped at him. "Pancakes? Bacon? Banana maple syrup?"

"If that is what you want, that is what you will have." Seto promised. "What do you say?"

Kathan wriggled and Katsuya's arms loosened automatically. In a move that was completely unexpected, the little boy threw himself onto Seto and scaled him like a monkey scaling a tree, ending on his shoulders. "Piggyback ride!"

Seto didn't wait for Katsuya's response, simply stretched out his long legs and hurried upstairs followed closely by Seri. After a moment Katsuya's heavy tread, mixed with Tanith's just waking grumbles followed behind him. Roland looked at the bags in the hall and sighed. "Take them up to their room. One of you call and cancel that taxi." He ordered the maids before he strode to the kitchen to inform the chef of the need for pancakes, bacon and maple banana syrup.

The kids were bathed and sound asleep on Seto's freshly re-made mammoth bed. The television soundlessly displayed an animated feature that Seto vaguely recognized as a CGI movie about an ogre, a princess and an ass. He felt he closely resembled two of the three. He was sure Katsuya would agree.

Katsuya sat quietly at the end of the bed watching the kids sleep. Surprisingly the blond stood and gestured for Seto to follow him. It was the first direct communication between them since their earlier argument. 

Seto wasn't up to another argument, not just because he was tired after his first day as a guardian, but because he wasn't emotionally equipped to do what he knew he had to - apologize. Not just apologize, but to show his sincere and genuine contrition. It wasn't something he did often or willingly.

While he was steeling his nerves and trying to find the words, Katsuya surprised him by saying softly. "I'm sorry. I am so used to you knowing everything, being so smart and a genius and all, I guess I took it for granted you would know about autistic meltdowns, and what they meant. I should have explained when you first started acting weird instead of getting pissed."

That completely floored Seto. He had threatened to take the children, he'd practically accused Katsuya of being a perverted pedo, when the other man had simply been protecting and caring for their nephew. Why the hell was the idiot apologizing?

"Are you an idiot? Don't apologize to me. You simply didn't inform me of something I should have already researched. I said unforgivable things to you. I can't even be angry that you want to take them. I was stupid and I could have seriously damaged Kathan. At the very least I deserve to have my ass kicked. Don't apologize to me about this."

Katsuya shook his head. "Nah. Kaiba, this stuff takes years to figure out. I'm five years ahead of you on the learning curve. You did really good with him once Seri explained - which I should have done - and if I had told you right off you wouldn't have said that crap to me." He smiled slightly. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me. Even?" He held out his hand to shake.

Seto took Katsuya's hand before Katsuya could change his mind. "Even." The brunet hesitated, still holding Katsuya's hand. "Stay? Please?" Seto allowed his need and pain to show in his eyes as he shamelessly begged for a second chance.

Warmth lit Katsuya's eyes from dark chocolate to warm gold. "Okay." He brought his other hand up and clasped Seto's between his two. "We're okay now."

Relief flowed through Seto and gratitude replaced the desperation in his blue eyes. "Thank you." He rasped huskily as he leaned closer, feeling the need to get closer to that golden acceptance.

Katsuya smiled at him, holding his hand and meeting his eyes warmly. Seto returned the smile, leaning even closer. Seto had no idea he was practically leaning into Katsuya's chest until Katsuya chuckled slightly. "Love you too Seto, but if you get any closer I'm gonna get ideas. You've already said you're straight so unless you want to..." He laughed outright when Seto jerked away and gave him a snarl that didn't quite conceal the confusion in his blue eyes.

"Didn't think so, but if you ever change your mind..." Katsuya's soft laughter faded as he turned back into the bedroom.

Seto stared after him for a moment, then with a huff turned and strode away from the sleeping children and their confusion inspiring uncle. He spent the night in a guest room while Katsuya and their family slept in his giant bed. He hated the confusion, and the questions starting to bubble inside, and remembering Katsuya's warmth and laughter, not to mention the casual, 'Love you too', fury and fear leapt in his throat. Seto was straight, he knew he was. Katsuya's pathetic attempts to change that were doomed to fail. Seto had the perfect antidote to the weird feeling in his chest.

Mika arrived bright and early the next morning. She was familiar with Seto's daily schedule of up at five, ready for work by eight. She thought eight would be perfectly acceptable. She hadn't counted on the chaos of three noisy, hungry, demanding children would wreak on said schedule.

Everyone was still at the table in varying states of dress. Seto was the only person completely dressed, but even he looked less than ready for the day with his rumpled hair and askew tie. When Roland showed her and her two assistants into the kitchen where everyone was eating 'en famille' she had to do a double take. "Ah, uhm..." She cleared her throat. "Shall we come back later?"

Seto, in the process of trying to get a resistant Tanith to eat for him, sent Mika a harried glance. "No that's fine." His blue eyes darted over to Seri. She had just finished eating and was clearing her dishes. "Seri, show Mika up to your rooms. We discussed the layout yesterday so you know how things should be arranged. As soon as I've finished breakfast I'll be up."

Kathan, seeing his chance to escape his uncle Katsuya's insistent demands that he eat, scraped back his chair, only to have Seri foil him by shoving it right back in. "I got it Kathan. You eat." She made it a very firm 'big sister' order. Kathan reluctantly turned back and took a bite of his waffles with strawberries.

When he forced it down he mumbled, "Why can't I have pancakes?"

"Because you had pancakes twice yesterday. This is like pancakes but different. Besides you need more fruit. We're having a real lunch and dinner today. If you eat both you get a pancake tomorrow - if you eat your eggs." Katsuya repeated the deal they made earlier.

Kathan gave the door where his sister had disappeared a wistful look. "Okay." Scowling he bent down and cut a huge hunk of waffle, stuffed it in his mouth, and after three cursory chews, swallowed it. Katsuya gave him the stink eye but didn't say anything. If Kathan ate he wasn't going to complain.

Seto, still fighting to get Tanith to eat, growled, "Katsuya, what is wrong with her?"

"Told you. She is fussy about who feeds her. Don't know why but she is. Derrick tried once - once - and ended up wearing her plate. She at least is only pulling away from you, not throwing stuff so you are up on most people." Katsuya took a bite of his barely touched waffle.

"She calls me 'Daddy.' Mokuba feeds her doesn't he?" Seto asked crossly as he laid the small blunted fork down.

"Actually no. Mokuba hasn't been around much. He's been travelling extensively. He's probably spent less than four months of her life total in the same city as the rest of us." Katsuya shrugged slightly. "It needed to be done, but that's probably another reason Tanith calls you Daddy. You look like him to her, but she also doesn't know him that well."

"Travelling for the school?" Seto asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. Shizuka and I came into some money when our grandmother died. Never met her, but apparently she felt bad about abandoning us to her son. She left us enough to look at buying a building and setting up a bigger school. He's been doing marketing and looking for a school site. The converted building we're renting isn't big enough. We have applications from over three hundred students."

"That many? Impressive." Seto's mind started ticking that over. He automatically began to eat his own breakfast of miso, eggs, fish and rice.

Katsuya gave him a humor-filled glance and reached for the baby fork when Tanith's plump little hand swooped in and picked it up for herself. With wide eyes he watched as his niece began to clumsily cut the waffle into tiny squares, then scoop a square into her mouth. "Holy cow. Kaiba look."

Seto glanced down at Tanith, then goggled. "She can feed herself?"

"With her fingers yeah. Never shown any interest in utensils." Katsuya smiled warmly at the toddler. "You are such a big girl. Why didn't you say you wanted to feed yourself?"

"Daddy." Was the only answer and Katsuya shrugged again. It would have to do. Kathan, last massive bite still working in his jaw, scraped back his chair and moved his plate and cup to the sink. He was still chewing as he bolted from the room. A moment later his running footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs.

Seto ate his breakfast with grace and speed, pausing only to praise Tanith every few bites, but soon Seto was gone leaving Katsuya to clear the table, his own almost full plate included, while Tanith finished dissecting her waffle square by square and eating each one individually.

Tanith was clean and dressed, as was Katsuya, and they were seated on the bottom stair putting on shoes when Mika, her assistants, Seri, Seto, and Kathan trooped down. Seri and Kathan flopped next to Tanith on the stairs. Seto walked out with Mika and the assistants.

Seri waited until the door closed behind the departing adults before giggling. "Mika is Uncle Seto's girlfriend."

"You don't know that Seri. No talking about Seto's private life." Katsuya admonished as he tied the shoe Tanith held up to him.

"I do. They dated for a long time. Mika said they had a misunderstanding and didn't talk for a while, but they’re talking now. Besides, Uncle Seto asked her to dinner on Friday and she said it was a date. Dates are for boyfriends and girlfriends." Seri debated with inescapable logic.

She blinked at the strange look on her uncle's face. "Uncle Kit-kat?" He looked almost like he did when Derrick the Dick, her name for him, had called the protective services on them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Seri. Breakfast didn’t sit well is all. You guys get your shoes on. We're going to explore your Uncle Seto's garden. Your dad used to talk about them, remember?" Katsuya deliberately changed the subject to something guaranteed to distract.

Kathan hopped up and immediately dashed to grab his sandals. Seri, her eyes still fixed worriedly on her beloved Uncle's face, was slower to follow.

Seto found them over two hours later. They were all slightly sunburned, wind-tousled, sweaty and wearing the brightest grins he had ever seen on any of them - including Jounouchi. He bit back his admonishments and scolds about how long he'd been searching and crushed the heart pounding panic that had started to consume him, that they had left him alone again, under a ruthless heel. He had been too proud to ask the servants, but had simply gone on a hunt. It had been Roland's question about whether drinks should be served in the gazebo that had given Seto his direction.

Katsuya waved even as Seri and Kathan scampered down another mysterious path followed by a vaguely unsteady Tanith. "What's up? Thought you would be at the office by now."

"I have put all of my KC work on hold until I find my brother." Seto informed casually, as if the CEO of a multibillion dollar, multinational company taking off for who knew how long was no big deal.

"Oh, okay. Any word on the computer?"

"My employees have it, but they can't fly out. There is a blizzard that has grounded all traffic. It is expected to last three days, and who knows how long the cleanup will take." Seto heaved an impatient sigh at that.

"Huh. Why don't you just have them connect it to your network? Setup remote desktop or GoToMyComputer. Something like that?" It seemed perfectly logical to Katsuya. Mokuba used it all the time.

Seto's look was priceless. Chagrin and 'duh' were written across his face in all caps. "You... I..." He shook his head slightly. "That is a very good solution. Common, but good." Seri burst from bushes a few feet away and ran up to them, leaning on Katsuya's side panting heavily.

"Well, you know me, King of Common." Katsuya smiled slightly. "I may not know high tech but I know common sense." He patted Seri's back lightly. "Tanith and Kathan?"

"Caught a frog. Not going near them." Seri let out a squeak of disgust.

"Yes, you are King of Common." Seto smiled slightly to take the edge off. 

Seri, dark eyes thoughtful, remarked. "Since Mika is high tech, does that make her Queen of High Tech? Is that why she is your girlfriend? 'Cause you're King of High Tech?"

"Queen of Quality High Tech and yes that's one of the reasons." Seto smiled slightly. "I could hardly date a King of Common now could I?" He asked rhetorically. Ostensibly not realizing the insult he'd just served, or seeing the pain that flashed on Katsuya's face he turned away, calling over his shoulder, "Cold drinks in the blue gazebo in ten minutes."

Seri stared after her Uncle Seto for a moment, her clever mind analyzing the words, and with a sharply indrawn breath looked up at her Uncle Katsuya. Although his face was completely blank, the normally light golden eyes were dark as chocolate and fine lines dug into their corners. "Uncle Kit-kat." She breathed. "You..."

Seri could see the effort her uncle put into the smile he gave her. It sparked a seed of anger deep inside. Her Uncle Katsuya was special, and Uncle Seto had just hurt him, deliberately hurt him. She was too smart to believe that Uncle Seto's choice of words, even the use of king and queen, was not deliberate. 

She may not know everything but she knew some things, and she could figure out a lot more. The pain on Uncle Katsuya's face said that Katsuya had been hurt by what Uncle Seto said about dating. That meant that Uncle Katsuya cared, maybe wanted to date Uncle Seto. If she followed that to a logical conclusion, then Uncle Seto knew that Uncle Katsuya liked him and had deliberately hurt him. The spark of anger deep in her belly flared higher. 

There was no need to do that at all. Uncle Katsuya would never do something bad to Uncle Seto. Hadn't Daddy said that Uncle Katsuya always stood up for Seto? Hadn't he fought to get them to talk? Seri had heard him argue Seto's case several times. It had been Uncle Katsuya who always insisted on bringing up Daddy's childhood, insisted Daddy talk about Uncle Seto. Now Uncle Seto had hurt Uncle Katsuya? No way he was getting away with it. Their deal was for them to call a truce about the attempted murder. Breaking Uncle Katsuya's heart was a whole new offense. One Kaiba Seto would pay dearly for. A first payment will be getting rid of his 'Queen.'

She reached around and gave her beloved best uncle a tight hug. "Love you Uncle Kit-kat."

"Love you too, Tenshi." Katsuya said softly.

The name, Tenshi, meant angel, which is what Seri's name meant in english. It broke Seri's heart to hear the special name, one just between them, said so sadly and at the same time the sound of it fanned the flame of rage higher. Oh Kaiba Seto would pay for hurting her Kit-kat. "I'll go get Kathan and Tanith. You wait here." She needed to speak to Kathan. Maybe they could send the King and Queen of High Tech somewhere on a rocket. Or maybe just put a rocket somewhere painful. She would have to see. Right now the image of Kaiba Seto with a rocket shoved up his butt had a lot of appeal.

Seto wasn't in the Gazebo, much to everyone's relief. Katsuya because he didn't think he could face the cruel, knowing eyes. Seri and Kathan because it allowed them time to talk. Uncle Katsuya was too preoccupied to pay attention to their chatter, not that he would have understood much. Seri and Kathan had developed their own language before Kathan could walk. It was a series of hand signals, gestures, and single syllable sounds. Mommy and Daddy had figured out some things but Uncle Katsuya never had. He thought they were just fooling around.

Kathan was against using rockets on Uncle Seto, but only because they needed him to find Daddy and Mommy. He didn't really want to hurt Mika because it wasn't her fault Uncle Seto used her as a weapon. Then Kathan posed an interesting question. Why had Uncle Seto needed a weapon. He wasn't dumb, so he had to know Uncle Katsuya wasn't a threat, but the only reason to use a weapon was if there was a threat. So why was Uncle Seto threatened by Uncle Katsuya?

They kept bouncing the question back and forth, brainstorming it for hours, no closer to the solution by dinner than they were at the beginning. At dinner, they continued to bounce ideas, but were forced to put the question away until bedtime.

As Seri curled up on her unfamiliar, and uncomfortable, futon, she watched with dark, angry eyes as her beloved Kit-kat sat on the window seat and stared out at the stars. A low grunt next to her brought her gaze to Kathan's. In perfect accord they nodded once and closed their eyes. They would figure this out.

While Seto dealt with trying to unravel the broadcast filters and their dispersion matrix, a surprisingly challenging task, Katsuya worked on keeping the kids under control, running the school long distance, and making sure Kathan ate enough to maintain if not gain weight. In his spare time he trained the maids-turned nannies on how to care for the demanding trio.

It was three days before a determined and frustrated Seri hit upon the idea of asking someone who was smart enough to know why Uncle Seto would hurt Uncle Katsuya when Uncle Katsuya wasn't a threat. Well to be fair she thought of it sooner, she just didn't know quite how to approach the man and had to figure out a plan. Roland was smart, really smart, and sometimes he knew what Seto was going to say or do even before Seto did, or so it seemed. So Seri had to be smart about asking. She didn't want to tip Roland off, because she was sure if the older man thought that Seri was plotting against Seto, Roland would go straight to her uncles. In the end she setup a nice little play between Tanith and herself. Tanith was really smart for a baby and she impressed Seri every day. She not only understood most of the language between Seri and Kathan, something most adults didn't get, but when she joined in she talked like she was a lot older, maybe Kathan's age. All in all, Seri was happy with her baby sister. Maybe Uncle Katsuya was right and all that reading they had done to Mommy's tummy was a good thing.

Tanith was really perfect, yelling in baby talk at Seri before swinging out and bopping her on the cheek. Maybe a little harder than it should have been, but it made the tears easier to fake, so that was okay. While Uncle Katsuya carried the upset Tanith off, Roland whisked Seri away to make cookies. It was his standard response to upsets. It also fit perfectly with Seri's plan.

She worked silently, measuring flour carefully and then beating eggs, because plan aside, cookies were good and she wanted some. "Why?" She was rather proud of the wobble in her voice.

"Why cocoa powder?" Roland asked, although she could tell by his voice he knew that wasn't the question.

"No. Why did Tanith hit me? I wasn't going to hurt her, I wasn't mean. I was just watching television and talking to her. I didn't say anything mean even. I was just talking about..." She pretended to think. "About playing dressup and wearing the green dress. And she just... Pow! Why did she go off like that? She knows I'd never hurt her."

Roland was silent for a moment, then, "Maybe she was scared. When people are scared they hit sometimes."

"Scared of what though? I only said I liked the green dress and wanted to wear it. I know she likes the yellow one." Dresses were a good stand in for people, at least Seri thought so.

"Maybe she was afraid you would try the yellow one, or maybe she would have to wear the green one. I don't know, but change can be scary." Roland began to roll out the dough.

"So, if she's afraid one of us is going to change what we like it scared her?" Seri frowned a little as that idea sank in. "So if she puts on the yellow dress, she was afraid I'd steal it from her?"

"Maybe. Or it could be that she looked at the green one and realized it was just as pretty as the yellow one." Roland handed her a bunny shaped cutter. "That's probably what happened. She's changing, not just growing up, but everything around her is different so she sees things different. Maybe she wanted the green one after all and seeing it different scared her. Next time offer her the green one, or don't get it out at all. Another option is to offer it to Kathan. That way if she gets mad at Kathan you'll know she likes the green dress better than the yellow dress now and you can give it to her."

Seri lifted her head and smiled at the older man brilliantly. "Roland, you are so smart. If you're still single when I grow up I'm going to marry you. We will have genius babies."

"I will be much too old for babies, Seri-chan, but my grandson is about two years older than you and much smarter than me. I'll introduce you." He smiled slightly.

"If he's that smart I'll tell Uncle Seto to start on the contracts." Seri nodded and bent back to the cookie dough, seemingly oblivious to the gawking man staring at her down bent head. It never occurred to him that he had just been played, then masterfully distracted by Seri Wheeler.

After a long conversation with Kathan, with Tanith chiming in, they had a workable plan. They put it in motion that afternoon. 

Seri found Katsuya seated next to Tanith in the Gazebo. "Uncle Katsuya, I need to see the calls made on the phone bill. I need to call Shaniqua. It's her birthday and I promised I'd talk to her on her birthday, but her number is at home."

Katsuya nodded. "I thought it was next week, but okay. I'll bring it up on my phone and you can search. I know you'll recognize it before I will." Innocent as a lamb he handed his phone over to the scheming minx.

Seri dashed off, calling over her shoulder, "I'll go write it down." Before he could object she was gone. She was back in less than five minutes, so after a quick check of the phone, he pocketed it and forgot all about it. Tanith gave a cooing grunt that sounded remarkably like the sounds Kathan and Seri had made for years and it briefly occurred to Katsuya to have them all checked for a congenital vocal defect, but that too was forgotten as Katsuya caught sight of Seto in his office staring out the window directly at him. Their gazes locked for a moment before Seto turned away with a dismissive shrug.

Friday evening was an exercise in slow torture for Katsuya. The kids were restless, upset, and for the most part pains in the ass. They completely refused to settle long enough to eat, much less allow themselves to be distracted by movies, snacks, or anything else Katsuya tried. In the end, he sought the refuge of a guest room and left his charges to the maids, too heartsick and aching to honestly go another inch.

Seto, of course, was too busy getting ready for his date to worry too much about them. The maids were proving to be competent, if one discounted minor things like overturned statues along the path, holes the size of a hot tub in the rose garden, and the removal of an antique persian carpet from the main parlor. Seto didn't think twice about leaving Katsuya and the kids in the competent care of Roland and the two maids. Of course he didn't tell the kids or Katsuya, but he left strict orders for Roland to call him if anything major came up.

It was almost five thirty, and Katsuya was up watching the pale glimmers of sunrise kiss the horizon when Seto's car turned through the gate. Slowly, tiredly, he turned to go back to the room he shared with the kids. He wasn't quite fast enough, or maybe Seto had seen him at the window, but for whatever reason, the tall brunet strode through the door just as Katsuya reached the top of the stairs. The blond barely glanced down at him before turning to go on. Seto glared and hissed, "Waiting up like some kind of betrayed wife?" He sneered coldly, "Wrong gender, and as I've just proven, that's not going to change ever. I don't want a man; I don't want you. Get over it, because there isn't a chance in hell."

Katsuya swallowed hard and turned to walk down the stairs. With steady eyes, dark as bitter chocolate, the blond said softly, "I never said there was. Never implied it. You're the one who thinks it. I only ever said that if you got closer I would get ideas, not that you would." The blond head lifted proudly. "You've proven a few things; that you're cruel, because you know I care, you're too smart not to have figured that out, if you haven't known all along. You've proven that no matter what you say, no matter who you screw, you are more than just bi- curious and it scares the hell out of you. And your final proof, that you haven't learned a damned thing. You still react without listening or discussing an issue like an adult." He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wasn't waiting up for you. I had something I needed to think about and couldn't sleep. Now I'm going to shower and dress. I suggest you do the same. You smell like perfume and sex." Without another word, head high, Katsuya stalked back up the stairs.

Seto didn't go to breakfast, he showered then went to work on the dispersion filter. He'd been close the night before, down to a few more matrices, perhaps two more days work, but his date with Mika had been more important. He admitted, if only to himself, that he'd asked her out with the sole purpose of bedding her and proving to himself that his curiosity was just that.

It hadn't worked out quite that way. The conversation had been mildly entertaining, but Seto had found himself wishing to be back at his desk or with Katsuya and the children. The food, trendy Japanese, had been curiously unsatisfying. He'd suggested a yoshuku restaurant and actually ordered cream of crab croquettes. Something Seri had introduced him to in her endless quest for 'real' japanese food. Mika had been surprised, but willing to give it a try. She had ordered the spaghetti stir fry and pronounced it delicious.

They had gone back to her place for wine at her suggestion, and when she invited him for more he'd accepted, with the reminder that it was not a renewal of their former liaison. She had accepted that and pulled him into her bedroom. The sex had been the best - and worst - he'd ever had. No matter how much he tried to get interested, his mind kept wandering. When he cupped her breasts, the best money could buy, he'd wondered how Katsuya's sculpted chest would feel, if his nipples would be smaller, harder. When she moaned and arched into him it was Katsuya's voice he'd heard. To distract him from the haunting images in his mind, he'd gone for her sweet spot, the part of her that was in no way masculine. She'd been soft, wet, welcoming, and he'd actually felt a shiver of desire, but not at her softness. When he'd stroked her entrance she'd arched upwards and his fingers had slid down, rubbing across the tight ring of flesh between her ass cheeks. Curious, he'd explored the puckered hole, prodding slightly as his body moved into hers and started stroking rhythmically.

Mika had been shocked, but quite willing to allow him to explore, and later to actually penetrate her 'back door.' The feeling was at once the same to his condom sheathed cock, but it was completely different at the same time because while he was pounding into Mika with his suddenly very eager cock, his imagination was telling him that Katsuya was under him, moaning and begging for more. His orgasm had rocked him to his core. He barely managed to keep in the shout of Katsuya's name.

Mika had snuggled into his chest afterwards, not saying a word. When Seto got up to leave she had said softly, "I didn't know you liked it like that. I never thought you liked sex at all. It was like an obligation to you. Most men like it more than once or twice a week and you never seemed to. But now I understand. You are really into anal. I... I had a boyfriend in college who liked it more than real sex. Now that I know what makes you happy our sex will be much better. I won't mind at all. I get off sometimes on it and if... if you want to do it that way we can." 

Seto was still dealing with the mental earthquake of knowing that not only did he enjoy anal more than real sex, but that he had mentally been fucking Katsuya, barely aware that Mika was there at all. He didn't have the mental resources to be polite. "I told you it was for tonight only. I won't be back." Without another word he left her. He wasn't even aware of her glaring daggers at him from the window of her apartment as he drove away.

He was still battling his emotions when he'd caught a glimpse of gold in the parlor window and known that the source of his confusion had waited up for him, probably to bleat at him like some kind of betrayed lover. Seto knew, of course he knew, that Jounouchi had feelings for him. It had been in every single warm look and smile the blond had given him. It had been in the way Katsuya had forgiven him, and hell it had even been in the way the lovesick idiot had watched him from the gazebo. The icing on the cake was the longing in those golden eyes as Katsuya had said he would be getting ideas if Seto got closer. Pure bullshit. As he hit the gas, Seto resolved that no way was he going to let that... that... lovesick homo mess with his head any longer.

He'd caught Jounouchi at the stairs and let fly. He didn't know what to expect but he certainly didn't expect to get a verbal lashing in return that had rocked him out of his rage and dropped him deeper into a pit of confusion. 

He cursed his perfect recall because what Katsuya had said was true, Katsuya hadn't said or even implied that Seto would be changing. As much as he would like to believe otherwise, Seto was honest with himself, and when he allowed himself to recall the scene clearly, he could see how his reaction had been out of proportion. The rest? Katsuya admitted that he cared, but when had the blond ever acted on those feelings? There had been plenty of opportunity for Katsuya to maneuver him into uncomfortable situations, to cop feels, to make suggestive comments, and Seto couldn't honestly bring a single instance to mind when Katsuya had taken advantage. So why? Why had Seto done it? Why had he made up such an accusation? There really wasn't an explanation he was ready to face, so instead of going to breakfast that morning, he went to his office to work on the dispersion filter matrices. He didn't notice time slipping away, or hear the car engine that signalled Katsuya leaving.

Late that afternoon Seri looked up from the bench and smiled angelically at the maids watching over her and her siblings. Using their language, she said, "He's tried the yellow dress and he's scared. I think he needs to know that the green dress is going to visit someone else."

Kathan nodded. "Will he come here?"

Tanith frowned. "Poop him?"

"If he tries to take Uncle Kit-kat, we'll all poop him." Seri agreed as they laughed like hyenas, earning wary looks from the maids. Tanith was going to be a great asset when she got full control of her arms and legs. She was still a little clumsy. But that did have it's upside. She can fall, and she was young enough to literally poop someone. Plusses all around. "Kathan, go do your thing with Uncle Seto."

Seto looked up from his study of one of the last matrix arrays at the soft tap on the door. "Come in?" He smiled slightly when the door opened about six inches Kathan poked his head around the door. "Kathan, what's up?"

The boy stepped into the room and looked around. He'd been there a few times and was always fascinated by the various skeletal models of different duel monsters. Unconsciously he began to trace out the numeric sequence of the angles of a gorgeous dragon.

Seto coughed slightly. "Kathan, what's wrong."

That reminded Kathan of his mission. The green dress. "Derrick!" He blurted, not faking his anxiety in the slightest. Derrick had always set off his alarms. That was why he'd been chosen for this part of the plan. Uncle Seto was good at figuring out schemes and the more real they could make it the more likely he would be fooled.

"Derrick? Your Uncle’s ex-boyfriend? What about him?" Seto asked coolly.

Kathan shook his head slightly, then nodded, then shook his head again. This was so important, he had to get it right. "He called, Friday night when you were with Mika."

"Okay, and it upset you? What did your Uncle Katsuya say?" Seto's heart missed a beat, but he kept his voice steady and calm. He rose and crossed to stand in front of the small boy.

"He... They..." Again he sought refuge and focus by sketching the vectors of the dragon. Big strong hands closed over his.

"Tell me. It's okay I promise." Seto knelt down to his level and met his gaze. "I'm right here for you." 

The reassurance was exactly what Seri said Uncle Seto would say. It calmed Kathan as nothing else could have. "He - Derrick - is here, or no at the airport. That's why he called. He's come to Japan to be with Uncle Katsuya. Uncle Katsuya is at the airport picking him up now."

When Kathan returned, he told Seri that Uncle Seto looked like a statue for a long time before he had hugged Kathan and told him he would take care of it, then walked him back to the Gazebo. Although they watched the windows to the office, they didn't see anyone go back inside.

Katsuya was back in time for dinner, but didn't stay long enough to eat. "Derrick wants to try a traditional street meal. I thought I'd take him down by the Kame Game shop and introduce him to Yugi. I called him when I arrived last week. He was out of town on a buying trip but we set up for tonight. He's bringing along a date too."

Seri pouted for a moment then reminded, "Don't forget your shaving kit, Uncle Katsuya. I don't want scratchies in the morning." She grimaced slightly and said to Seto. "Whenever he goes on a date with Derrick he has to bring his shaving kit. He forgot once and his beard prickled me when he hugged me next morning." She turned to her brother. "Remember Kathan? Our skin was all red. Mom had to put lotion on us."

Kathan nodded, but his fork dropped to his plate and his hands began to sketch numbers in the air. Seto caught one and held it in a firm hold. "Eat now, trajectory vectors later."

"Yeah good idea." Katsuya didn't even blush. "I'll run up and get it now."

When he came back down he was carrying an overnight bag. "You've got it Seto. I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow." With a cheerful wave, Katsuya was out of the door in a flash.

Seto directed their attention to their meals, telling them about things he remembered about their Daddy's growing up and how close he was to finishing his work that would let them find their Daddy. Not once did he refer to Katsuya or his date. By the time Seri, Kathan and Tanith went to bed they were convinced that their plan to make Seto realize that he preferred the green dress to the yellow dress had failed miserably. 

On one hand that was bad for Uncle Katsuya because now that they knew what to look for they saw just how much he liked Uncle Seto, but it was great for Seri, because now that she knew Uncle Seto had been mean to her Uncle Kit-kat just to be mean and not because of being a scaredy cat, then she could unleash her plan to take his 'queen' from him and teach him not to be a mean person. She loved plans, especially ones that Kathan helped her with. Kathan didn't get involved normally, but when he thought it was justice, he went at it full steam. Her brother was a lot meaner than she was. Kathan knew how to hurt people in a way that Seri barely understood and he was going to help her teach Uncle Seto a lesson. She could almost feel sorry for Uncle Seto but just almost.

If they had seen him ten minutes after their door shut they would not have been sure of anything. Seto paced, snarled, punched the wall, and in general acted like a caged lion with a sore paw. His internal diatribe went from calling himself a fool for caring to arguments for and against calling Katsuya and demanding he come home.

By midnight he had given up punching walls and kicking furniture and simply paced. His internal discourse had become a series of low broken mutters of, 'What the hell is wrong with me?' 'Why should I care?' They diminished to a repeated, 'I don't care!' Somehow, the more he said it, the less true it sounded.

Just after two in the morning he gave up trying to convince himself he didn't care and shifted to justifications. Of course he cared, Katsuya was family, they were co-parenting. It was natural that Seto cared that Katsuya was getting involved with someone who obviously didn't like their shared charges. Of course he cared. 

That rationalization lasted only until he wondered what they were doing. Then the mental images he'd kept at bay with sheer will came crashing in. Katsuya kissing some shadowy masculine figure, touching him, giving pleasure as Katsuya claimed to enjoy best. The man twisting and begging for more. Guiding Katsuya's head down, spreading his legs wide to accept the pleasure of Katsuya's lips, mouth and tongue. It was too much for Seto's fragile self-control and his body surged to life as he realized that the shadow man had morphed. No longer shadowy, but long, lean, and familiar. Himself spread wantonly beneath Katsuya, begging and guiding, being pleasured in ways he could only imagine. He lost control as his imagination took flight, and his body shuddered first in need, then release. Looking down at the wet stain seeping around the zipper of his trousers, he could no longer delude himself that he only cared because of the children.

That left the question, if his concern wasn't for the kids, why did he care? He shied away from the question, not wanting to face it or it's implications. With a low, frustrated sigh, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he focused again he saw that it was sunrise, just about the same time when he'd returned from his date. He gazed at the drive expectantly. Surely if Katsuya had simply been out for a one night stand he would be home any minute. As the minutes wore on the sun got higher and higher, bathing the landscape in eerie predawn light. Seto barely noticed as he watched and waited for Katsuya to return. He gave up his vigil only when he heard the chef arrive. The children would be down to breakfast soon and he needed to shower, shave, and dress. He set aside the question of 'why' for a later time.

He got to the breakfast table just in time to take a seat before the kids clattered into the room trailed by their two maids. "Good morning." He greeted with a small nod.

"Morning Uncle Seto." Kathan mumbled as he slid into his chair. The maid efficiently secured Tanith and stepped back, having been on the receiving end of a thrown plate more than once.

Tanith chirped, "Daddy where is my Uncle?"

Seri saved Seto the trouble of answering. "He's with Derrick. He'll probably come in at noon since he's not here now." The older girl rolled her eyes at Seto. "Derrick used to say it's because Uncle Katsuya likes to take his time in the morning. I don't know why it's different though, because he's always in a hurry with us in the morning." She shrugged. "Uncle Seto, when are you seeing Mika again? I have a question for her."

Seto forced his mind to focus on Seri instead of Katsuya taking his time. "What question? Maybe I can help?"

"No, no. She told me a secret she said was just between us, and I want to tell her I found the perfect kimono" Seri shook her head. "Never mind. Just when you see her have her call me please?"

"Perfect kimono?" He nodded as if he completely understood. "But I'm sorry, I won't be seeing her again. I said goodbye to her the other night."

Seri sat up straight, her eyes wide and shocked. "What? But how are you going to get married if you don't see her? How will I wear my perfect kimono at your wedding?"

Seto choked slightly. Mika had been planning all that? He was glad he'd been cruel about giving her the boot. What was wrong with women? Were they all so scheming? Men weren't like that at all. Maybe Katsuya's way wasn't so bad after all. "Uh..." He cleared his throat slightly. "Obviously I'm not going to marry her. I took her to dinner as a kind of goodbye. That's all."

"Oh." Seri's face dropped. "I wanted to wear the kimono I found. It's in that room behind the green and blue door across from your room."

Seto's heart clenched. "That is your father's room. I haven't been in there for years. What kimono did you find?"

"It's black with a big silver and blue bird on it. Oh and it has Kaiba family crest on it." She smiled slightly. "Daddy drew it for me once after Uncle Katsuya told him to."

"I remember it. I'm sorry Seri, it is a boy's Kimono, more suited to Kathan than you, but we can get you another one." Seto offered, wanting her to smile again.

She shrugged and turned to the food a maid put in front of her. "I guess." She bent her head to her plate, clearly not wanting to talk.

Kathan ignored everyone to woof down his weekly allowance of pancakes, and Tanith, after a curious series of low grunts, picked up her fork and began to meticulously carve her pancake into concentric circles. None of them spoke to him again the entire time they ate breakfast no matter how many conversational gambits he tried. Grunts and monosyllabic replies were all he got. 

It was a curiously lonely experience, and for the first time, Seto realized just how much Katsuya's company made a difference. He'd lived with silence and loathed it. When Katsuya and the children had come he'd relished their bright voices and the noise and color they brought to his world. This silence was more deafening than any noise they had ever made.

Seto hoped that after breakfast they would return to their normal noisy selves, but Seri somberly asked if she could go to their room and watch television. Kathan and Tanith followed like little ducklings in a row, leaving Seto to stare at the table in baffled concern. Blue eyes dark with worry sought out one of the nannies. "Did they sleep last night?"

"Yes Sir." She nodded. "Although I think something is wrong with them. They keep coughing and clearing their throats. Maybe allergies? They don't have fever and are eating well."

"They are ill?" Seto grabbed on to that with all his might. He didn't care why he cared about who and what Katsuya was doing. Katsuya should have been there! How dare he leave the children when they were sick? Anger flared. How dare he betray their trust and love like that? He had a responsibility to them and he had walked out? And for what? A booty call? When Katsuya got home Seto was going to lay into him. Then he whipped out his phone. He wasn't going to wait, he was going to call Katsuya home that instant. He can just 'take his time' some other time, like when the children were grown and gone.

He had pressed the star button when he heard the front door open. Without hesitation he shoved back his chair and raced into the entryway. The blond was at the top of the stairs when Seto reached the bottom. Katsuya glanced over his shoulder, and after a look at his face dropped his overnight bag and turned to descend the stairs. "Deja vu. What are you going to accuse me of now?" The blond asked quietly.

"You irresponsible bastard. You left me here alone all night to take care of three sick children." Seto flinched at the out of control sound of his voice.

"Sick?" Katsuya asked calmly. "Strange, when I spoke to Seri this morning she said everything was alright. They all slept pretty good and had a ton of fun in the bath. They shared the giant whirlpool. Kathan was excited about his pancakes. How are they sick?"

Seto saw red. How dare the tomcat call him a liar? He wasn't the one sneaking back after a night of debauchery. He wasn't the dishonest one. "They are all coughing and clearing their throats."

"Yeah I know. I think its some kind of primitive communication between them. They've been doing it for years. Tanith started a while ago but has just gotten fluent." Katsuya scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I'm tired and I need a shower. I don't know what's got your panties in a twist and right now I just don't care. You're acting like some kind of betrayed wife or lover or some shit and I'm not up to dealing with your denial or your head games and justifications. If you ever figure out what's really going on talk to me about it, but until then spare me your dramatics." With a shuttered look, Katsuya turned and walked away, his tread slow and deliberate. 

It wasn't Katsuyas words that gave Seto pause, but his walk, because it looked as if Katsuya was in pain. The cause of that pain hit him all at once and Seto let out a small growl of rage. The blond looked over his shoulder and down at him. "What now?"

"Damn you!" He swore, then, "Damn you." Seto whispered numbly, as he turned and stumbled to his office. For the first time since his family had come to his home he locked the door.

He didn't join them for lunch or dinner that night. Seri made a point of knocking on his office door and telling him dinner was ready only to receive no response. She had no way of knowing that Seto was sprawled on his office couch, sound asleep after battling his demons all day. They were both completely unaware that the final dispersion matrix had collapsed and a single dot appeared on the globe. A dot that was solid, strong, and closer than anyone could have ever expected.

It was almost seven when Seto woke. At first he didn't know what woke him, but a glance at his phone told him that it was the ringing that woke him. Katsuya was calling him. "What Katsuya?" He rasped sleepily.

"I have a date tonight at seven thirty and I'm not going to cancel or be late because of your dramatics. Get in here and spend time with your family." The call ended on that note, and Seto scrambled to his feet and rushed to the kids' entertainment room.

He wasn't in a hurry because he felt guilty or wanted to hang with the kids. He had to see Katsuya, had to tell the other man what he'd finally figured out about himself, about Katsuya, and about the emotional mess he'd made of things. He had to see if Katsuya would forgive him and... And if Katsuya still cared enough to give him a chance.

Katsuya nodded and rose when Seto ran into the room. "See guys, I told you he'd be here soon." With a small grin he bent and kissed each of the kids on the cheek. "Now, I'm going on my date."

Seri sighed and frowned. "Derrick the Dick is going to be around a lot isn't he?"

"Don't call him that." Katsuya admonished as he turned to the door. "See you guys tomorrow." He started in surprise when Seto grabbed his arm. "Hey, what's..."

"Shut up." Seto turned his head to look at the on duty nanny-maid. "Can you handle them? If you can't call Roland or the other woman. Katsuya and I are going to be unavailable for a while."

The woman already had her phone out. She did not want another incident like what had happened with the curtains and flying saucer. No matter what Kathan said, trajectories notwithstanding, it was not a good thing for curtains to leap from their rods.

Katsuya stayed quiet while Seto towed him down the hall to his bedroom. Once the door closed the blond asked, "Okay what the hell is going on? I told you I have a date tonight."

"Don't go." Shot out of Seto's mouth. It was a toss up as to who looked more surprised at the demand.

"What? Kaiba, I'm getting really tired of your shit. I have a date, I'm going. I don't stand people up." Katsuya shook his head. "I'm going."

Seto's expression firmed, resolve filling it. "I said no. You have to stay here. I need to talk to you. If... If you decide to go after that I... Well I won't let you but I'll let you argue with me about it."

"Oh shit." Katsuya sighed and dropped his head forward. "I really, really can't do this anymore." Golden eyes flaming with emotion lifted to meet Seto's. "I've been cool, controlled, adult. I've done everything but rip my soul out of my body to keep from reacting to you Seto, but I swear, I'm at the end of my rope. You gotta stop this, I mean right now. I'm going to explain it to you since you are so damn slow about it."

"You don't need to..."

"Shut the hell up." Katsuya raised his voice for the first time since returning to Japan. "God just shut it. Use your damn brain and listen as well as hear what I'm telling you okay? Lets start at the top. I love you. You know that, but do you know what that even means? Do you have a clue? Don't answer, I know you don't. I have forever, or it seems like it anyway. I also know it's hopeless." When Seto would have interrupted Katsuya glared him into silence. "I could go into my projecting my aggression and confusion on to you and all that crap but I won't. I'm just telling you so you can finally understand me at least a little. I know you're gay, or maybe not gay but bi? Fluid? I don't even know what the hell that means, but you are not straight. I also know that nothing will ever get you to admit that you are more than 'bi-curious.' I've never, not once, put any kind of pressure on you. Anything you've felt otherwise isn't coming from me, but from inside you. I know you're attracted to me, even if you never admit it to yourself much less anyone else. How do I know? I can see that question from a mile away. Easy answer, you get close to me, touch me, when you don't with anyone else, except family. Used to be just Mokuba, now it's the kids. But the way you touch me, the way you used to flare up at me, it was all aggression and sex, even if you won't admit it." Katsuya drew a shuddering breath in and let it out slowly. "Not telling you about Mokuba was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done. It hurt me deep inside to know you were in pain and I could fix it, but I chose not to."

"Katsuya I understand why you didn't." Seto reassured him only to subside when the golden eyes glared him back into silence.

"Then I needed your help, the kids needed your help. You were so lonely, so hurt. The only thing I wanted to do was wrap you up in a hug and make you smile. But I realized that first day, right in your office, that while you might still be attracted - your eyes practically ate me whole - you were completely in the closet and so deep in denial that you would never get out." Another slow deep breath. "You have been so fantastic with the kids. You're a great parent. At the same time you've been so scared and vulnerable that I've been falling for you all over again. When you went on your date I was hurt in a way I didn't think I could ever hurt. I didn't wait up for you though. I'm adult enough to know that I have no tie to you like that, I have no right to expect any consideration from you at all."

"But I..."

"No. I'm going to finish. Derrick called that night and for once I acted like I wanted, I was selfish. I wanted a way out, I wanted something that would blunt the pain. Derrick is a lot of things that are bad for me, but he does blunt the pain. I need something right now Seto. I may go back to the states Seto. I am not abandoning the kids, not turning them over to you, but I'm thinking a week or two of distance will help us both. I will gain some perspective and hopefully you will figure out a way to deal with your fear and confusion." The pain of that decision was etched on Katsuya's face.

Seto had heard more than enough. "You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me." He bit off each word to emphasize his point. When Katsuya would have argued he shook his head. "You had your say, now I'm going to have mine. Everything you said was true, right down the line. Except for a few things. I am not in denial and I am not in the closet."

The blond sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Damn. Fine I was wrong. You're straight as a board. Now I'm going to be late for my date. I'll tell the kids tomorrow I'm going back to the states for a few weeks."

"You didn't let me finish." Seto stepped in close, invading Katsuya's personal space. When he would have moved back Seto slid his arms around Katsuya's waist, holding him in place. "As I was saying, I'm not in denial or in the closet - any longer. It's been a hell of a week Katsuya. I've probably grown more mentally and emotionally in the last week than I have in the last fifteen years. Let's start with your feelings. You're right, I recognized your feelings right off. It made me uncomfortable, but not angry. I was determined to prove you wrong though so when Mika hinted she wanted to go out I grabbed onto that with both hands. About my date. Do you want to know why I attacked you when I walked in? I was furious because I'd had the best and worst sexual experience of my life and you were the cause. When I saw you I took that out on you. I was so angry, so damned frustrated. While I was touching her all I could think of was how different you would feel. Her sex didn't interest me at all, but I was fascinated by her ass. I... I had never had anal sex, never even considered it, but all of the sudden it was the hottest, most tantalizing thought I'd ever had. When we were in coitus, I kept thinking of you, of how wonderful you would feel, when she was making noise I just wanted to hear your voice. Do you get it? Do you understand me?"

"Great, so when you bang some girl, butt fuck her and pretend she's me. Got it. Should work out fine for you." Katsuya said cynically.

"No! Damn it. What I'm saying is that I wanted you, not her. Want you, not her. It took me some time to figure it all out. I was still in denial when you didn't come home last night. This morning I knew the kids weren't sick, but I was so hurt and angry I wanted to lash out and that was the only weapon I had. Then I saw how tired you were, saw you were limping and I knew... You had let him take you. I felt so betrayed. I knew you loved me, so how could you let him take what you knew was mine? That was what I was thinking. Not worried you were hurt, not concerned for anything but that. You were mine, you knew you were mine, and you cheated. I... It was illogical and stupid and I didn't understand it myself . I've spent all day working it out, thinking it through like I should have a long time ago. I'm sorry I hurt you Katsuya. I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

"Make it up to me?" Katsuya repeated disbelievingly. "What the hell do you think you're asking for? Forgiveness for being a jerk? What exactly do you want from me? Say it plainly."

"I want you to forgive me, but more I want you to... I want to get close to you. I want to see if we can be... I want to go out with you, see where it leads." Seto didn't want to rush his fences. Part of him wanted to blurt out that he wanted them to be a couple, lovers working towards a future, but the part of him that was just coming to grips with the ignored parts of his psyche were shrieking it was too soon. The potential for damage too great. They had to go slow or risk hurting not just each other but their family as well.

"Oh, I get it." The cynicism that had marked Katsuya earlier returned. "You want to 'explore' now that you've realized you like dick."

"Yes! No!" Seto huffed out a breath. "That's part of it. You know that. But that isn't all of it. I want to be with you for more than that. I missed you the last couple days. I missed hearing your voice and seeing your smile. I couldn't settle down in my office because I missed being watched by you. So yes I want to explore with you, but I also want to be with you period."

"Huh." Katsuya responded noncommittally. His cell phone chimed and he glanced down at it distractedly. His eyes widened and he looked up hurriedly. "That's not a bad idea. Gotta think about it." He nodded briefly. "Now I have to go. I'm going to be late for my date." Without another look he strode from the room. 

Seto, heart aching, watched from the window of his bedroom as Katsuya left their home. A waiting taxi door flung open and an unfamiliar man leapt out, frantically pulling Katsuya into a kiss as they sank into the cab. For some reason, it wasn't the kiss that upset Seto, it was Katsuya's hand reaching back to slam the door shut behind them. Although he didn't hear the sound, it's echo reverberated deep inside Seto, almost as a death knell on his newly born hopes.

Three hours later, Seto had just closed the book he was reading to the kids when Katsuya poked his head around the door and nodded, then beat a hasty retreat. Seto gave him a flat look and silently placed the book on the bookshelf before leaving the room, closing the door. He caught a glimpse of Katsuya as the blond turned down the hall towards Seto's room. So now Katsuya wanted to talk? Seto would listen, but he wouldn't forget that his hard won confession had been blown off in favor of 'Derrick.'

Katsuya sat on the edge of his massive bed toeing off his socks when Seto stepped in and shut the door. They regarded each other for a moment before Seto demanded, "What? Say what you're going to then I get my turn."

"Fine. I've thought about it. Not just what you want, but what I want and need. First thing is the kids. Nothing we do can be allowed to hurt them. If it goes bad with us it can't affect them. If you don't agree with that everything stops here." Katsuya knew it was a very difficult, nearly impossible task, but he was firm on it. They kids were finally showing signs of returning to normal. Kathan was eating without constant prodding, Seri had stopped her dangerous scheming, and Tanith was advancing again. Katsuya wouldn't allow that to be damaged.

"I agree. If you hadn't left earlier I would have told you that." Seto couldn't resist the small dig. He took a couple steps towards the bed and stopped.

His little arrow zoomed right past Katsuya. He had more important things to talk about than Seto's issues with his leaving. "If we are agreed on that then there is no problem. Second thing. When Mokuba and Shizuka come home I won't hide our involvement from them. I get why you won't be open about us, but I won't hide from my family. If we're together, we are together. Even if we can't be out in public I won't accept you out with others, or with a beard. I don't share and I refuse to lie about my love. I have nothing to be ashamed of. If people can't accept me for who I am then they should be ashamed, not me."

"That isn't as big a problem as you may think. When Mokuba and Shizuka return, you all will be going back to the U.S. I have no intention of losing contact with them or the children again. I want to be closer, to see them every day if I am permitted to." He gave Katsuya an uncertain look. "I... I have offices in New York City that I can easily shift to. I have on several occasions. I spend about six months in the U.S every eighteen months. I can reverse that to six months here and eighteen months there. I believe there is more acceptance there than here. We... We wouldn't have to hide Katsuya. Discreet, but not hidden. If you can accept that?" Seto had already considered the problem and worked out a resolve. Two more steps and he was beside the bed looking down into Katsuya's calm golden eyes.

"I'm good with that." Katsuya smiles slowly. "Only one more issue Seto. It's just as important as the rest. I saved it for last because it is the one that I'm worried about the most. You. I've lived for years loving you Seto. I've accepted who I am and I've moved on. I'm not pining, and I am not dying of a broken heart. Don't think you have to do this out of some kind of desire to have family. I want something real, not something dependency based. I won't accept a lover who tolerates me simply because he doesn't want to be alone. You truly have to want me Seto, and you truly have to want to be my lover. I'm as horny as a cat in heat. I like sexual relief daily, sometimes two or three times a day. With you it will be more because I love you. If you aren't sure, or if you can't genuinely enjoy that side of things it's best we stick to friends and we forget the whole deal. I promise, no matter what, I won't walk away from you and leave you lonely."

Seto studied him thoughtfully for a moment. "There really is only one way to answer that." He murmured and knelt on the bed straddling Katsuya as he bent down and brought their lips together in an explorative kiss. With just a few minor nuzzling adjustments, they found the perfect fit and Seto sank completely onto Katsuya, his weight pressing Katsuya backwards onto the mattress.

He was surprised when Katsuya broke the kiss and pressed a restraining hand to his chest. "Seto, this wasn't what I meant."

"I know." Seto's gaze followed Katsuya's kiss reddened, lips raptly. Why hadn't he known how beautiful Katsuya's lips would look all red and swollen from their kiss? It made him even more curious about how much more beautiful he could make the blond. He dropped his head forward and strung nibbling kisses from the corner of that oh so delectable mouth across Katsuya's jaw and down the side of his neck. "Hmm but it's my answer. You have to let me have my say, since I let you have yours."

Katsuya's hand tangled into Seto's hair, gripping hard as he arched into the teeth-edged kisses. "Yeah, I guess that's fair." A shiver raced through his body when Seto deliberately, carefully, sank his teeth into the sensitive cord. Not enough to break the skin, but just enough to give a jolt of pleasure-pain.

Satisfaction and pleasure shot like lightning through Seto and settled in his cock as it hardened. Katsuya was shivering in his arms, his hand pulling his head closer, and the hardness growing beneath his ass told him that Katsuya truly wanted him. Why had he been hesitant about this with Katsuya? It was better than anything he could ever imagine. He couldn't remember any reason why he had doubted. He reached down and started to unbutton Katsuya's shirt only to be stopped by Katsuya's hand.

"Wait." The hand tangled in his hair pulling him closer was suddenly pulling him away. "Wait." Katsuya said breathlessly.

"What? Why?" Seto was genuinely confused. Everything had been wonderful. They were both hard, breathing heavy, and obviously able. What was the problem?

"Because I assume you don't have lube or rubbers in here. I need to get my shaving kit. It has everything we will need." Katsuya explained practically. "I don't want to be half dressed when I go get it. One of the kids could wake up."

"I have condoms. They are lubricated." They were also probably expired, but Seto didn't think that would matter since spermicide wasn't really what they needed them for. He knew they couldn't get each other pregnant. Not unless Katsuya had some interesting parts that most men did not have anyway. He'd love to find out.

"You happen to have lotion? Something unscented and water based?"

"I have Tatcha. It is all natural and..."

"That will work. I know what it is. My sister swears by it." He smiled warmly. "You go get it while I get comfortable." When Seto hiked a brow at his sprawled form, Katsuya rolled his eyes. "I meant naked. I expect you to be naked too, so don't get smug."

"I thought this was my answer to your concern. You're being awfully demanding." Seto observed as he went to his private bathroom. He stripped in under a minute, completely uncaring of the mess he left on the floor. He snagged the distinctive white and grey bottle from his vanity and hurried back into the bedroom.

For some reason he expected his soon-to-be lover to be sprawled on the bed, bare body displayed in open invitation. Instead Katsuya was clear across the room staring out the window. Of course he was completely naked, so Seto considered it a win, but the cross-armed, rigid posture set off a tingle of alarm. "Have you changed your mind?" Came shooting out before he could stop it. Instantly he wanted to kick himself. Why give Katsuya ideas?

"No." A warm smile reassured Seto, soothing away the alarm. "I just... As much as I love the spontaneous, passionate answer Seto, you've never done this before, not with a man. It will be different and..." Katsuya sighed and tugged the back of his hair in an obvious search for the right words. "I don't think you've explored your body enough to make this comfortably easy for either of us. I want that passionate response, but I want you to enjoy yourself freely too. Some people get embarrassed or feel dirty. I've had it happen both ways. Nothing kills the mood faster. So, will you let me show you your body? Your pleasure?"

Seto studied him carefully, then nodded once and tossed him the bottle. "Only if you let me do the same later. I like to put new knowledge to work."

"Deal." Katsuya grinned, obviously relieved that Seto hadn't taken offense. "So, get comfortable on your belly. I'm going to give you a massage, just to get the tension out of your shoulders and back. If you're too tense you will have pain and not the good kind."

"Good kind?" Seto enquired as he lay on his stomach after a minor adjustment to his still slightly hard cock.

"There are good kinds of pain. You know that because you showed it when you bit me earlier." Katsuya tossed the lotion on the bed and climbed astride Seto, settling his ass on Seto's. He picked up the lotion and squirted it in his hand, using his body heat to warm it. "I'm going to give you a massage. It should relax you, but I'm hoping it does more. If I hurt you or do something you're uncomfortable with, just say so." 

"Hnn." Seto thought that was obvious so didn't bother to reply directly.

From the first stroke Seto figured out that this was not going to be like any other massage he'd received. Katsuya's touches were strong and sure; knowledgeably finding and seeking out not only areas of tension, but areas Seto had never considered before, areas that made his toes curl with darts of pleasure. The pleasure kept him from relaxing too much, even as the subtle pressure and release of tension turned his normally rock solid back to a pliable mass.

Katsuya took his time, not leaving a single tense muscle or pleasure apex unexplored, and slowly, he slid backwards, scooting along Seto's legs to where he could reach the brunet's cute, surprisingly firm little ass. 

Seto didn't even jerk when Katsuya firmly pressed and massaged the cheeks and only flinched slightly when warmed lotion came in contact with the warmer, slightly moist skin of his cleft. He didn't flinch again with the lotion slicked fingers rubbed the entire length of his ass crack, from scrotum to tailbone and back down again. He did tense when Katsuya parted the cheeks and stared down at the area he'd been stroking. Instantly Katsuya's gaze flew up to Seto to find a blue eye peering at him from over a slightly hunched shoulder. "Problem?"

"Not something I normally display." Seto allowed softly.

That made Katsuya laugh. "I've known you for years, and you've acted like an ass a very good portion of that. Trust me, you display it, even if you don't know you do."

Seto groaned and buried his face in a convenient pillow. He was so embarrassed, but part of him had to admit he was turned on too, not to mention there was something very liberating about knowing that Katsuya wanted to see all of him, accepted all of him, even the socially unacceptable parts. 

His embarrassment was starting to fade, helped along by the pleasurable stroking of Katsuya's fingers when shock shoved it completely out the window. The fingers were unexpectedly replaced by a warm brush of something wet and velvety. He arched up and half turned in shock, but the velvet-heated stroke continued. "Oh god, you're..."

"Mmm..." Katsuya nuzzled his face deeper into Seto's cleft and redoubled his exploration. "Tell me to stop if you want me to stop." The blond's voice was muffled and had a slight lisp, but given how busy his tongue was, it was a perfectly understandable impediment, one Seto didn't mind in the slightest, simply because his mind was currently oozing out his ears in pure ecstasy. He'd never felt anything as good, not any orgasm or successful business deal, had ever felt so completely wonderful. To get more of the addictive feeling he dropped his head, shifted his hips, spread himself wider, and canted his leg to give Katsuya's phenomenally skilled tongue better access to every millimeter of that previously underappreciated part of his body.

When the busy tongue centered on his opening he didn't hesitate or feel the slightest embarrassment at the feel of the probing tip. He responded eagerly, relaxing his muscles to allow it to thrust past the constricting ring, and when a very slick finger joined the hot probe he began to arch up into the gliding rhythm.

At some point, probably when the second finger joined, the first, Katsuya's tongue shifted to lav the sensitive dimple below Seto's tailbone. Seto couldn't tell for sure though, simply because at that point the slick fingers moved over a place inside him that made him hiss and his whole body jump. "Oh god."

"Okay?" Katsuya asked, although it wasn't really a question judging by the smug tone of his voice. Seto didn't care at all as long as he did that again. He must have answered though because Katsuya hummed what sounded like an agreement and brushed along that spot again, pressing more firmly.

Seto didn't wait for a question, if that was what Katsuya had in mind. Instead he drew his knees up and lifted his ass high, rocking back onto the fingers inside him, desperately trying to get more of the sensation he dimly realized he'd ached for all his life. As he lost all ability to think beyond the need and pleasure rioting through every nerve ending in his body he relinquished all control and gave himself up to his lover.

Katsuya nearly cried with relief when Seto came to life, demanding more pleasure instead of simply accepting. Ecstatic to oblige he added a third, and when that did not satisfy the wildly bucking brunet, keening and begging for more, added a fourth. It was a sight Katsuya knew he'd never forget, a fantasy that had haunted him for years come to life. Seto, body gleaming with sweat, shuddering with need, head thrown back and mouth wide with wild sounds of ecstasy. And it was his. The look, the pleasure, the man, they were all his. There was no faking what Seto was feeling, no way to disguise or pretend. Seto wanted the pleasure Katsuya could give.

Jou had thought that he would have Seto roll over so he could suck him off while fingering Seto. He hadn't believed Seto would be ready for actual penetration, not yet. Maybe not for a long time. But the way Seto continued to ride his fingers, begging for more, for harder and faster, convinced Katsuya that waiting wasn't needed or wanted. With his free hand he maneuvered a condom down his painfully hard cock and slathered a messy-to-the-point of ridiculous amount of lotion onto himself. As carefully as possible with a bucking target, he lined himself up and eased forward, slowly removing his fingers to allow for the penetration of his cock into Seto's slick, stretched opening.

He meant to take his time and allow Seto to get used to the feel of him, of being full, but Seto didn't allow it. With a hoarse yell that could have been pleasure or pain, but was most likely a mix of both, he slammed back into Katsuya, nearly unseating his newly attained depth. Katsuya, after a moment to catch his balance stayed perfectly still and let his new lover take the pleasure he craved. The good intention lasted less than a minute before the hard, frantic squeezing of Seto's muscular channel on his dick blasted his control and with a hoarse shout, began to match Seto stroke for stroke, not caring about anything but the drive for satisfaction rising from deep inside, tightening his balls, swelling his cock with every clench and stroke, until, with another harsh cry, he released, his seed jetting out to bathe him in his own heat as the condom caught his seed.

Seto continued to move frantically, his body demanding more and Katsuya, still in the aftermath, the world fading around the edges, slammed deep, hitting his prostate with devastating accuracy. Three hard, heavy slams and Seto shouted and arched up into Katsuya's collapsing body. They both were out cold before they hit the bed.

Seto woke feeling sticky, squashed and sore, but more satisfied and relaxed than he had ever felt before. He was also aware of a very full feeling in his ass and Katsuya's body still covering him. Experimentally he lifted his hips slightly and gasped as pleasure shot through him again as his cock jumped. "God."

Warm lips brushed along the back of his neck. "Nope, but close." Katsuya teased.

Seto tilted his head to the side in silent invitation for more kisses. "That is incredible." He arched again, this time expecting the jolt of mind blowing pleasure. "How do you get anything else done? I don't think I'll ever get enough."

Jou nibbled and kissed on the offered nape. "You'll get sore eventually and need a break. Not to mention that hole has other uses." He shifted his hips and pressed down and in. "But not right now."

Breathless and aroused, Seto pressed into Katsuya's groin. "I can't believe you're inside me. That your dick feels so good. I never imagined that it could."

"Mmm... ?ou going to require more verbal confirmation? Or can I take a more direct approach?" But he drew out and with a grimace pulled off the used condom. "Sort of negated the purpose of that one. It leaked."

Seto didn't care about leaking condoms. He wanted Katsuya back inside him. "Get another and get on with your direct approach." Katsuya didn't need any more urging. He was good with his tongue, but didn't need to use verbal persuasion to display his oral talents.

They didn't fall asleep this time. Instead they lay together talking about anything that came to mind. the kids, Mokuba and Shizuka. Katsuya stayed spooned around him, wanting to stay inside for as long as possible, but eventually he had to leave his warm haven. "Damn it. Seto you need to get some more condoms. This is the second one that sprung a leak. How old are they anyway?"

"Probably six months, maybe a little more. Mika brought them the last time she stayed over. We never got around to opening the package. I used the last one from the other package that night." Seto yawned and lay back, watching Katsuya with sleepy blue eyes.

"They shouldn't be breaking Seto." Katsuya stared down at the soiled one as an idea hit him. He flushed it, but instead of returning to the bed went to the dresser and pulled out the box. It was open of course, with the distinctive foil packets neatly arranged inside. They were all the right side up and appeared intact, but the suspicion wouldn't let him go. He dumped them on the bed and picked up a couple packets.

"What are you doing?" Seto half laughed.

"You said she wanted to get married and have kids right?" Katsuya let that sink in for a moment. "She supplied these condoms and now they are leaking." Struck by a bright idea, literally, he lifted the condom package to the light. Sure enough a pinpoint shone through. He grabbed another, and another. After the second one Seto did the same. All remaining ten had the same pinpricks of light. Katsuya swallowed hard and met Seto's shuttered blue gaze squarely. "Tell me you supplied the condoms the other day."

Seto slowly shook his head. "She had an open package by her bed. They were my size. I didn't think twice about it."

Katsuya sighed and lowered his head in thought. "You said you tried anal with her. Did you... Uhm... Okay delicacy aside. Did you fuck her regular? Did you blow a load in her babymaker?"

"Yes, and no. I was barely interested enough to stay up much less blow a load. I did penetrate her briefly, and didn't get interested until she said I could try anal with her." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"So yeah possible but not likely. Okay the question is, what are you going to do if she shows up screaming pregnancy?" That was the main question. "Marry her?"

"Hell no. If she does, I will insist on paternity. If it's mine I will insist on joint custody." 

"Good luck with that. The Japanese government doesn't support gays or single parents."

A sudden smile crossed Seto's lips. "But the American government does."

"True but you're not American. Moot..." Understanding dawned. "Oh hell. A little early for that don't you think?"

"I've got a plan for our future and yes it moves the timeline ahead a little but..."

"Just a little?" Katsuya asked sarcastically.

"Six months, a year at the outside. But think Katsuya, we'd have our own little Seri or Kathan."

"Don't forget the scheming incubator." But he didn't reject the idea out of hand.

"I'm not. You can get along with anyone. So, if she shows up, we are agreed? If there is a baby, and the paternity is positive, We tell her we're married and fight for joint custody..."

"I am not lying about that. Not now not ever."

"We will get married, so it won't be a lie. Just an early announcement is all." Seto gave him a hopeful look. "What do you think?"

"I think our lives are going to be cluttered with exes and kids. Did I ever tell you that Derrick is one of the instructors at the school?" He didn't get to say more simply because Seto had yanked him down onto the bed and was trying to smother him in kisses.

It was well past the time when they normally got up and Katsuya was curled into Seto, back to front, showing his lover exactly how he liked to 'take his time' in the mornings when Seri burst into the room trailed by Kathan. "Uncle Seto, you have to get up! We have to find Uncle Katsuya!" She skidded to a halt, barely noticing when Kathan bumped into her. "Oh so you like the green dress after all. I'm glad. I'm too happy to enjoy punishing you. But you guys need to hurry up okay? No taking your time this morning Uncle Katsuya. Roland says the 'copter will be ready in about half an hour! Get up, Mommy and Daddy are gonna be waiting!" She bounced out of the room tugging Kathan behind her. The little boy gave them a diffident wave and closed the door behind them.

Katsuya groaned low and wriggled in protest of his suddenly empty ass. "Ah damn."

"Don't just lay there Katsuya, we have to go. Mokuba is waiting." Seto ordered as his long-legged stride carried him into the bathroom.

That caught Katsuya by surprise. "Wait what? You found them?"

The shower turned on full blast and Katsuya found himself yanked under the hot jets. "Sometime yesterday probably. I was occupied with other things. Roland probably discovered it when he cleaned my office this morning." 

"What could be more important than that?" Katsuya was genuinely baffled.

He gave Jou a meaningful look. "A lover who spent the night with someone else."

Katsuya blinked and shook his head. "Oh yeah, about that. Uhm... Since we're coming clean and all." Yeah it was lame but it wasn't that bad. It wasn't so bad that it deserved the killer glare aimed his way. "Derrick spent the night at his hotel. I spent the night at Yugi's. I was limping on the stairs because his couch is damned uncomfortable." His breath whooshed out of him as strong arms squeezed him the air from his lungs. "Need to breathe Seto." He wheezed.

The arms relaxed slightly and Katsuya drew in much needed oxygen. "I took him to the airport yesterday. That's why I had to go. I didn't want him missing his plane. I spent most of that ride trying to get him to stop mauling me."

"I saw the kiss he greeted you with." He couldn't keep the pain he felt at seeing that kiss from his voice.

"I know you did. I saw you at the window. No offense Seto, but you earned that. It was only a kiss. You screwed someone else, hell you might have knocked the bitch up. You got off easy. I considered going back to Derricks just to blow off some steam and maybe, maybe, give you a taste of how it felt. In the end I decided it wasn't worth it. Two wrongs don't make a right. Besides, I really am disgusted by him. I don't think I could get it up for him with viagra and popsicle sticks."

That teased a laugh out of the brunet. "Okay I surrender. No more talking about Derrick. We will handle the Mika situation as it comes. Let's get clean and go rescue the rest of our family."

Katsuya hiked a blond brow and smiled slightly as he pushed back Seto's tumbled hair. "Yeah, let’s."

Seto and Katsuya entered the kitchen together, faces set in twin masks of determination. Katsuya went to the table and began to chivvy the kids into eating faster. Seto went to Roland. "Report."

"The beacon is on Kagemaru Island, about six kilometers off the coast of Domino. The EC one seventy five is fueled and going through it's preflight check. It will be ready to take off before you reach the airport. The flight crew is on site. I've also included a two person medical team because we don't know the condition of your brother and his wife." Roland gave the report briskly.

"Very good. Kagemaru hmm? We used to vacation there." Seto nodded, then smiled slightly. "You're coming too aren't you? He's your family too."

Rare emotion gleamed in Roland's eyes. "Yes, sir. I will be flying with you. The limo is waiting when you are ready to leave."

The drive to the airport went surprisingly fast and the helicopter ride was less than ten minutes from takeoff to landing. Katsuya barely had time to enjoy the view of Kagemaru island, with it's lush vegetation, soaring cliffs, sparkling waterfall, and surprisingly active looking volcano before they were descending onto the beach.

Katsuya wasn't surprised to see his sister come dashing out of a very modern looking beachhouse. "Shizuka!" He called, but his voice was drowned out by the shrieks of the children, piercing the sudden silence caused by the helicopter engine shutting off.

The kids were squirming and fighting their restraints even as Seto, Jou and Roland worked to free them. In a flash they were out of the passenger compartment and running to their mother, Katsuya not far behind. Seto and Roland stood beside the helicopter and waited. They knew Mokuba would see them and the rest would be up to him.

A low voice behind them said softly, "Roland."

The spun and stood shoulder to shoulder. Seto was the first to respond. "Mokuba." He rasped softly as he took a step towards the black-haired man who bore scant resemblance to the child he'd been, or the gangly youth Seto had last seen.

Grey-blue eyes studied him impassively for a moment then switched to Roland. "I've wanted to speak to you for years. My wife says that you stalled things, that you could have done... That you helped her and told her that you would try to wait for me. I owe you a massive debt. Literally my entire life and that of my daughter. Thank you."

Roland saw the cold dismissal of Seto in Mokuba's eyes and wouldn't stand for it. Not after everything Seto had gone through. He had suffered enough. They all had. "If you owe me then I call in that debt. I demand you forgive your brother for misunderstanding and trying to protect you. It was misguided, but done out of love."

Mokuba bowed his head, staring at the sand for a moment, then slowly lifted it again, his eyes meeting Roland's. "If that is what you demand, I don't have a choice do I?" He asked somberly. Then in a blink, the serious look was gone and Mokuba laughed and threw himself at his big brother, knowing absolutely that Seto would catch him, no matter how old or large he got. "Nii-sama." He yelled in just the way he used to.

Seto's arms closed around him in a tight hug for a moment then released. "You're getting too big to climb all over me. Besides, my fiance might get jealous."

""Fiance?" Mokuba asked blankly, looking into the helicopter to see if he missed anyone else on the island.

"Long story." Seto smirked as Shizuka, laden with her children and followed by Katsuya, joined them. Seri saw Mokuba and in an olympics worthy standing jump, flew into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Daddy!"

Kathan clung to Shizuka a moment longer, then scaled both Seri and Mokuba, coming to rest on his Daddy's shoulders. He didn't say a word, simply lowered his head into Mokuba's neck and began to cry silent tears. Tanith studied them all from the vantage of her mother's arms for a moment then wiggled to get down. Instead of going over to Mokuba she toddled unsteadily across the sand to Seto and held up her arms. "Up Daddy."

The pain and longing on Seto's face was indescribable. Even Roland felt tears burning the back of his eyes in sympathy as Seto knelt down and gently hugged Tanith. "No. Uncle Seto. That's your Daddy." He gestured to where Mokuba was setting the other two children on their feet.

Tanith gave Mokuba a sharp look and shook her head definitively. "No. Daddy." And she crawled into Seto's arms, clinging like a limpet.

The pain in Seto's eyes was too much for Katsuya. He knelt and gently scooped up the tot. "Let's give you back to Mommy okay sweetie?"

Tanith nodded and allowed herself to be held by Mommy. She had made her point. When Mokuba came to take her she flinched and turned away just to make sure they got it. "No."

Mokuba turned to ask what the hell Seto was playing at, stealing his daughter when his words caught in his throat. They were further restrained by the hand his wife slapped over his mouth. Katsuya was kneeling in the sand next to Seto, holding him in an embrace of pure love and comfort. Mokuba didn't have any more questions about who the fiance was.

Squaring his shoulders, he used the lesson Katsuya had beat into him years before and manned up. He had let Seto take the fall, playing the innocent misunderstood brother, knowing all along there had been no real misunderstanding about Seto's intent all those years ago. Now he was going to have to accept Seto back into their lives. Maybe someday he would be able to man up and admit the truth to everyone. Recalling the pain that Katsuya's fists could inflict, somehow he didn't see it happening any time soon. He was in for enough bruises when the truth about their vacation came out.

Seeing the results, Seto held firmly in Katsuya's arms, he didn't think he'd get beat too bad for faking a disappearance to get a little time off. Besides, Katsuya was going to be over the moon when he found out that Shizuka was expecting again. He smiled slightly at the thought of Seto's reaction to a newborn. Maybe they should go on another vacation just after the baby was born and let Seto catch up on diaper duty.


End file.
